Then & Now
by Unleashed From Within
Summary: Can John Cena survive his abusive boyfriend Hunter. I know, I know summary sucks, but the story is good. This is my first slash fic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Can John survive his abusive boyfriend Hunter.

**Characters: **John Cena, Triple H (Hunter), David Batista.

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Here I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror in a hotel room that I share with my boyfriend Hunter Hearst Helmlsey. I'm staring at my bloody nose I could see a bruise starting to form on my right cheek. I stare at my reflection becoming more and more angry with myself. How could I let my relationship with Hunter get this bad. How could I let it get to the point that I let him beat me.

We've been dating for the passed 3 years. We started seeing each other a two years after I joined the WWE. The first year of our relationship was great. I fell in love with him within the first month of the relationship. Okay what can I say I wear my heart on my sleeve. But the last two year has been filled with fights, bruises, blood and tears. I don't remember when or why it changed it just did.

I grab a towel off the towel rack and soaked it in warm water. I squeeze the water out of it and put it to my nose wiping some of the blood away. It hurt like hell to touch. My nose isn't broken thank god because I don't know how I'm going to explain it the guys in the WWE. I can blame the bruise on the match I had tonight against Edge. I blamed a lot of bruises I had from Hunter hitting me over the pass two years on matches I had that week. They all believe me well except David Batista.

He's my best friend. No he's more then that. He like a brother. I met him while I was wrestling for OVW and we been friends ever since. I trust him with my life. I don't know where I would be without David in my life. He's the only person that knows and will ever know that Hunter hits me. And I don't want anyone else to know my boyfriend beats me. It embarrassing. I don't want people staring at me with pity in their eyes. I don't want them whispering things behind my back. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

David and Hunter aren't on the greatest terms because of what Hunter does to me. Well Hunter thinks they are but David is only faking it for me. I remember one night after me and Hunter got in a huge fight that left me with a black eye. When David saw my eye it took everything in my power to keep him from finding and beating that hell out of Hunter. He's very protective of me sometimes overprotective. And I love David for everything he's done for me.

I soak the towel in warm water again washing the blood off of it. I squeeze the water out again and walk over to the tub. I sat on the floor in front of the tub resting my back against it and put the towel against my nose.

I took the towel down and look at the blood on it and whisper. "It has to get better than this. It just have to."

**So what do you think so far. This is my first slash fanfic. Please review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

I hear a soft knock on the locked bathroom door I know it's Hunter coming to apologize. It's going to be the same apology that he always say.'_Baby I'm so sorry I shouldn't of lost my temper like that. I shouldn't of hit you. I love you please forgive me_'. And for some damn reason I always do. It always end with us having sex. I not complaining about the sex because it's great but for the lasted two years the only time we had sex was after a huge fight.

"Please open the door John." I hear him say softly. I sit there for awhile longer before I get off the floor and walk to the door. Still holding the towel to my bloody nose with one hand. I unlock it with the other. I slowly open the door I stare into his eyes their filled with so much love and care you wouldn't think he would hurt me as much as he does. His long blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail. He has on a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed off his huge muscles and a pair of gray sweats. He reached his hand up to softly rub the bruise on my cheek. He remove my hand and the towel from my nose. He placed his hand under my chin and turned my head to the side a little to get a better look at me.

"John, baby I'm sorry. I shouldn't of..."

"Don't." I said cutting him off, "I already know what your going to say I don't need to hear it anymore. I'm sick of your apologies." I push passed him walking into the bedroom I tossed the towel on the floor.

"What?" I heard him say as I started to look for my shoes. I can't stay in this room with him.

"You heard me Hunter I'm sick of your apologies." I yelled turning to face him, "I don't need them."

"What the hell in wrong with you John."

I couldn't control my anger anymore. "What the fuck do you think is wrong with me. Do you not see the bruise I have on my face or my blood on that damn towel." I point to the towel laying on the floor with tear streaming down my face. I don't know when I started to cry. I just knew I was and couldn't stop. "You hit me Hunter just because you thought I was flirting with another guy. I told you I would never cheat on you I love you too much for that." I watch him move closer to me I took a step back bumping into the wall I closed my eyes waited for him to hit me. I know he hates it when I swear at him but I don't care I was willing to take it. I felt him wrap his hand loosely around my arm pulling me closer to him. I felt him wipe away my tears but only have them replace by more.

"Angel please look at me." I opened my eyes slowly only to stare into his. They wasn't filled with angry like I thought they would be. I was a little shocked when he called me Angel. Angel is the nickname that he gave me five months after we started dating. Its funny cause I'm no angel in fact I'm far from it. But I know he was only calling me that so I would forgive him. "Angel I'm sorry I overreacted when I saw you talking to that guy. I know you would never cheat on me. I'm sorry please forgive me Angel." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Stop" I said quietly placing my hands on his chest pushing his away from me, "You always do this Hunter. You always think an apology and a kiss is going to make everything better but it not. It used to but after the first five times it started to get old." I walked away from him and continue to search for my shoes. I gotta get out of here before another fight start.

"Angel what do..."

"Stop calling me that you don't mean it."

"Fine Cena what do you want me to do get on my keens and beg for you to forgive me. Is that what you want Cena?" The only time he called me by my last name was when he was mad at me, but I couldn't back down now, the fighter in me wouldn't let that happen.

"No. What I want is for you to stop hitting me. What I want is for you to trust me more then you do. What I want is for you to love me like you did when we first started dating. But most of all I want the Hunter back that I fell in love with. The Hunter that wrote me love letters, sent me flowers, made love to me just because he wanted to not because he thought is would make me feel better after a fight. I want the Hunter back who told me how much I mean to him and told me he loves me just because he felt it. Not because he thought he had to say it. But I guess that's to much to asks from you isn't Hunter." I turn away from him not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.

I spotted my shoes laying by mine and his suitcases I walked over and slip them on. I open my suitcase looking for a clean shirt cause the one I have on has my blood on it.

I watched as he paces back and fourth. I know another yelling match is going to start any minute now. I grab a clean shirt and walk into the bathroom hoping I can get out of here before he starts again. I changed my shirt, looked in the mirror to make sure all the blood was off my face, gave myself the all clear me made my way out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that relates to the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

When I walked back into the bedroom Hunter was sitting on the bed with his trademark smile on his face. "What the fuck are you smiling at?" I mumbled standing in front of the bedroom door. I grabbed my room key and the extra key to David's room off the table that was next to the door and place them in my pants pocket. David always gave me his extra room key. He said it for if a needed to talk to him or anything I could let myself in. But I know it for if I need to get away from Hunter.

"I was just think about what you said. You said you want me to trust you more than I do. And I was thinking maybe I should trust you more but than it hit me I can't because I remembered what type of person you was and could still be." He laughed a little and leaned back further on the bed.

Oh I gotta hear this one. "Tell me Hunter what type of person was I and could still be?"

"A whore. That's who."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what he just called me. "What did you just called me?"

"A whore. What you didn't think I would remember Cena?"

I wanted to go over and slap that smile off his face for calling me that. "I can't believe you just fucking called me that. You know what forget it. I can't stay in this room with you any longer." I turned around and started to leave the room.

"Wait John before you leave answer this one question."

I turned around to look at him. "What?"

"What was the nickname that some of the guys in the locker room used to call you?"

My jaw dropped for the second time in less than a minute. It hit me like a ton of brinks when I realize what he was talk about. "That was my past it has nothing to do with now."

"It has a lot to do with now. It's the reason why I can't trust you the way you want me to. Now answer the question." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION JOHN."

I jump a little when he yelled. I can't believe he is making me say it."Backstage whore." I whispered looking at the floor

"What was that I didn't hear you" He laughed.

"Backstage whore." I said a little louder.

"That's right now. What was the reason behind that little nickname?" He said getting off the bed.

"You know the reason why."

"That right I do, but I still want you to said it."

"No." I yelled looking at him as he took a step closer to me.

"Okay you don't have to yell. If you don't want to say it... I will." He walking over to me grabbing both of my arms and pushing my back hard against the wall. I flinch in pain when the back of my head hit the wall.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME" I yelled trying to move my arms but he held them in place.

He pressed him body to mines, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You got that nickname because you fuck every guy that talked to you. If you went to a club alone you never came back alone. You even fuck some of the guys in the locker room. You never had the same guy the next night. New city, new guy. A lot of the guys was scared to be around you. They thought you might give them a STD. Even I was a little scared." He leaned back to look in my eyes, "Let's face it Cena you was a whore." I looked into his eyes they were filled with anger, but he still had a smirk on his face.

"If you was so scared than why did you ask me out. Why didn't you run and hide like everyone else." I said on the verge of tears. I have to admit my first two years in the WWE wasn't the greatest. And it didn't help matters when my reputation from my OVW days follow me here. I hated and regret what I did. I never want to be that person again.

"I really don't know. I guess I felt bad for you." He let go of me a walk back over to the bed turning back to me with a smile on his face. "I mean I knew you were a whore, but even the biggest whore had at least one friend. And I heard you was really good in bed so I had to find out for myself."

I took my vision off him and put it on my arms. I looked at the spot that he was holding me at. It was a dark red. It hurt a little but not as must as my heart breaking. I can handle anyone calling a whore or a slut or whatever. They didn't know me so I didn't think twice about what they said. But for someone I love to call me that. It was more than I could handle.

"What wrong Cena. You wanted to know what type of person you were." He said still with a smile.

"Yeah your right I did want to know. So your saying this whole relationship is based on the fact that you ask me out because you felt pity for me." I said through clench teeth. If the person in the next room wasn't woken up during the first fight their going to be woken up now.

"No, that's not ..." I watched as the smile slip from his face.

"You only wanted me because I was a easy fuck." I yelled as one tear slip down my face

"John I didn't mean it like..."

"So that means you only said you love me because you felt bad for me." I could help but cry and laugh at the same time at the situation I'm in. "I can't believe how pathetic I am. My life must have been really fuck up for me to fall for your games. I believe you when you said you love me. Now I know it was a damn lie.

"JOHN STOP IT. DON'T YOU DARE TURN MY LOVE FOR YOU INTO SOMETHING NEGATIVE."

"I don't need to turn it into something negative YOU ALREADY DID." I yelled. The laugher now gone but the tears, heartache and pain of not being loved still there. "So therefore you might as well confess that the only reason why you wanted to start this relationship is because I was a easy fuck. It's okay I've been in many relationships were the guy admitted that's the only reason why he was with me. "

"JOHN I SAID STOP BEFORE I..."

"Before you what? Before you start hitting me again. Come on Hunter me talking never stop you before." I could tell he was losing his temper. Usually back off when I know he's about to lose it, but right now I don't care. Being hit would feel better than what I'm feeling right now. "Come on Hunter hit me with you best shot. Would it be better if I close my eyes." Before I knew it he grab my arm tightly and slam me hard against the wall placing a hand loosely around my neck.

"I love you and I love being with you."

"There's those same stupid three word again, 'I love you'. I dreamed for someone to tell that they love me. But a person like me, as you put it a whore, I felt didn't deserve for someone to say that to them, I knew I didn't deserve it." I whispered staring into his eyes. "But I was okay with that. I didn't need to hear it, but when you told me that you love me my heart skip a beat. And from then on every time you told me that you love me I would like me and you were the only two people in the world. Nothing and no one else mattered. But now when you tell me that I felt sick to my stomach. Getting my ass kicked by Big Show is better than hearing those three words come out your mouth."

"John stop it now. Do not made me regret this relationship."

"It's okay you can regret it because I already do." I felt his grip loosen up on my arm enough for me pull my arm away from his hand and push him away from me.

"What?"

"I regret this relationship Hunter. I regret saying yes the first time you ask me out. I regret spending three years of my life in this damn relationship. I regret the first time I said I love you. AND DAMMIT I REGRET THE FACT THAT AFTER ALL THE PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE I TOOK FROM YOU I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU." I looked into Hunters eyes they were filled with so much pain. Pain that I cost.

"I... um...wow... I didn't know...um...I didn't know you felt that way John."

I could tell he was in shock, hell I was in shock I could believe I just said that. I watched as he sat down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. We sat in silence for which seemed forever but it was only a few minutes. I was physically and emotionally drained and I know he was too.

"So where do we stand John? Are we going to try and work out our problems or are we going to call it quits?"

"I don't know Hunt." I didn't know what to say. I never really thought about leaving him. I didn't think it would ever get to that point. I don't think Hunter thought it would get to that point.

"Make a decision John. I don't want to hold you in a relationship that you don't want to be in." I watched as he stood and walked closer to me. "If you wanna leave than leave." He walk pass me and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I didn't move from the spot I was in until I heard the water in the shower running.

This is a big huge decision to make. Do I stay with Hunter and hope that things will change or do I leave him and always wonder if we could have worked our problems out. I can't think in this room I gotta get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that relates to the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's.

Chapter 4

I walk into the quite café that was on the first floor of the hotel. I was a little surprise that it was still open at 1:30 in the morning. It was dim lit, there was jazz music playing in the background which make the place cozy and a little romantic. There was only a few people here so it wasn't too hard to find a table to sit at. I walked to the table in the corner and sat down.

"Hello sir. My names Kat. What can I get for you?" I looked up and saw a very attractive waitress looking at me. She looked like she was 21 or 23 years old, 5'5" with short black curly hair. Her skin was a mocha color. If I wasn't in a relationship or gay I would ask her out.

"Just a small coffee please."

"Okay I'll be right back with that sir."

When she left I returned to my thoughts about what I'm going to do about my relationship. I started thinking about the good things and the bad things about my relationship with Hunter. I was shook out of my thought when a mug with my coffee in it was sat on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get you sir?"

"No thank you Kat this is fine."

"Okay holla if you need anything."

I stared down at my coffee before I saw a pad of paper and a ink pen get place on the table. Thinking it was a fan I put on the best fake smile before looking up. I love my fans I like seeing and talking to them when every I can, but I wasn't in the mood to give them a real smile like a usually do.When I looked up I see Kat standing there with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes it helps to write down the problem that's bothering you."

"How do you know I have a problem?" I said with a fake smile still on my face.

"I know because I been in many bad situation. And by the way you look your having relationship problems."

"How did you know?"

"Well you look like I did in many of my bad relationships."

"And how do I look?"

"Well you look sad, confused, in pain. And the fake smile isn't fooling me."

My fake smile slip off my face. "Damn you can read me like a book."

"No not really I just know the 'relationship problem look' all to well." Kat had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but smiling back.

"So how does this work Kat?" I reach over and grabbed the pad and pen "What do I write down?"

"Write down the good things in the relationship and the bad things in the relationship. If the good out weights the bad than stay together and try to work it out. But if the bad out weights the good than it's time to let your girlfriend go."

Girlfriend. Hmm I wish. Be with a girl would be easy than dealing with Hunter. Being with anyone would be better than dealing with Hunter. "And that's it just write it down and hope for the best."

"Yeah pretty much or you can tell someone the good and bad and let them sort it out with you."

I thought about my options. Write it or tell it. Write it or tell it. Write it or tell it. "I think I'll write it. Thank-you Kat."

"No problem um... I don't know you name."

"Oh it's John."

"No problem John. Holla if you need anything." I watched as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 5

I took me close to an hour to write down the good and bad of my relationship. I had three full sheets of paper that had the good things and three full sheets that had the bad things. And still know idea of what I should do. Maybe I should do the tell part. But the only person a can talk to about this is David. And I know he is going to say leave Hunter without even hearing the good. So I can't talk to him.

"John."

"Oh hey Kat. What's up?"

"My shift is over. And I wanted to see how you are doing before I leave."

"Um... not so good." I say looking down at the papers laying on the table.

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"Do you feel like listening to me talk about my relationship problems?"

"Sure I would love too." Kat smile and pulled up a chair, "I'm ready."

"So I just start telling you stuff."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Okay...um..." This is going to be hard than I thought. How can I open up to a complete stranger. I don't know her and she don't know me, well I guess she don't she doesn't look like a wrestling fan.

"John how about I just ask you questions about your relationship and you answer the ones that you want?"

"Okay that'll be easier. But before we start I should tell you the person I'm dating is a man. If you have any problems with me being gay it's okay you don't have to help me I'll understand."

She reached over across the table and place her hand on top of mine, " It doesn't matter to me John it's you life. You can't help who you fall in love with right?." I looked into her eyes and saw she was sincere about this.

"Right."

"Okay question number one. what's his name?"

"Hunter." I say with a smile.

"How did you two meet?"

I smile at the thought of the first day I saw Hunter, "We met in 2002. Me and my friend David just started working for the WWE..."

"You work for the WWE?"

"Yep."

"As a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Hunter and David are wrestlers are too. Do you watch?"

"I used too. I was so into it. I even wanted to be a wrestler." Me and Kat share a laugh together.

"What happen?"

"Well I was about seventeen year old and I told my parents that I wanted to try out for it. But they shot the idea down. They said Katalina your going to go to college or else. I didn't want to know the or else apart so I went to college. This is my last year.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Photojournalism. Hey wait a minute I'm the one that suppose to asking the question."

"Oh yeah sorry. Where were we?" I laugh.

"You was telling me how you and Hunter met."

"Oh yeah. Me and David had just joined the WWE. The WWE was having a little party for the new guys to the company. There was a lot a wrestlers there. Big Show, Undertaker, Kane, Vince McMahon, Hunter and a lot of other people. David was pretty much the only person there that I knew. So I spent most of the night talking to him. I didn't really notice Hunter until I was leaving the party. I bump into him when I was walking out the door. He was leaving the party too. I don't know what is was about him but when I looked into his eyes I just..."

"Fell in love with him."

"Yeah I guess I did. It was love at first sight. That night we found a little café a lot like this one and talked about everything we could think of. By the end of the night I still didn't know I he was straight, bi or what, but some how David founded out that he was bi. Unfortunately Hunter was in a relationship at the time. Which sucked big time, but I couldn't do anything about it so I moved on. Besides I wasn't really to be in a relationship."

"Why?"

"The last relationship I was in ended badly. I caught him cheating on me."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. It was almost 7 years ago." The three year after that break up was that hardest and the most misguided years of my life. That's when I got the reputation of being a ho.

"So when did you and Hunter hook up?"

"About a year later. We've been dating for about three years. The first year that we was together everything was perfect, I mean I couldn't of asked for a better guy. He wrote me love letters, He gave me flowers. We would have candle light dinners. But most of all he accepted me for who I was. He knew my past wasn't the best but he still wanted me, he loved me. He even made the guys in the locker room stop calling me the nickname that they gave me."

"May I ask you what it was?"

I thought about it for a second. Only a few people knew that name. Did I really want her, a strange know what it was. I'm telling her everything else might as well tell her that."Backstage whore. That was my nickname."

"That's so mean. How could anyone call someone that?"

"I don't know, but Hunter told them to stop with the name. Most of the guys was scared of Hunter anyways so they stop as soon as Hunter said to, but the ones that didn't Hunter and David usually fought them for me. It's not that I could fight my own battles because I can. It's just that if they wanted to fight for me who am I to stop them."

"Its nice to know how far someone would go for the person they love." Kat said

"Yes it is. But I can't really blame them for calling me a whore because I was. I was a whore for about three years."

"John don't say that about yourself." She was a little in shock that I called myself a whore, hell I was a in shock that I called myself a whore, but I know it's true.

"Kat that's what I was. I slept with every guy I talked too. Every night there was a different guy in my bed. And what makes it so bad was that none of the guys I slept with stayed around long enough for me to know their last name. And I hate myself for being that way."

"John you can't change the past you can only learn from it and make thing better for you in the future. Sorry didn't mean to sound like an after school special."

I laughed a little, "No problem sometimes I need to hear those after school specials line. No matter how lame they are." Me and Kat shared a laugh together.

"So when did thing start getting bad?"

"It start getting bad during the second year of our relationship. All of a sudden Hunter started to change. He started thing I would cheat on him. The more I told him I loved him too much to do something like that. The more he thought I was. Than one night we went out to a night club. We was have a great time. When Hunter got in and went to the restroom this guy came over and started talking to me. I don't think the guy knew Hunter was my boyfriend and he told me that he though I was cute and as bad luck would have it Hunter was standing behind the guy when he said that. Hunter heard it and went off. He grab the guy and started yelling and throwing drinks at him. Then he started yelling at me and saying I was cheating on him. The more I told him I wasn't cheating on him the madder he got. The argument continue when we got back to our hotel room. He started bring up my past and shit. The more I try to defend myself the more he yelled. I got so sick of him yelling at me, I yelled back 'you don't know what your talking about so shut the fuck up.' That really set him off and before I knew it he slap me."

I had to pause for a second to keep my tears from starting. Every time I think about that day a just wanna start crying because I knew that was the being of the verbal and physical abuse. "After he hit I didn't know what to do I was in shock. I couldn't believe he just hit me. He could believe he just hit me. But as soon as he did he started saying his sorry and begging for me to forgive him. And for some damn reason I did. Over the last two years the physical and verbal abuse became almost a everyday thing. When we got back to our room after a show. I would get yelled and beaten. I would have a bloodly nose or a busted lip or bruises. And every time his would apologize and I would forgive him every time because I loved him, hell I still do."

"Is he the reason why you have those bruises on your arms now?" Kat said pointing to my arms.

"Um... Yeah." I said rubbing my hand over the bruises on my arms. "He gave me these about two hours ago."

"Does David know Hunters like this?"

"Yeah."

"He have done anything thing to help you?"

"No, and I don't want him to."

"What! Why not?"

"Because when he first found Hunter beats me. It took everything in my power to keep him from finding and killing Hunter. I don't want anyone to get hurt my David or any to hurt him because I can't handle my own relationship."

"So I take it Hunter doesn't know David founded out."

"He doesn't know and his not going to find out. Made David promise me that he wouldn't tell Hunter. Like I said I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

Over the next hour I told her everything that happened in the hotel room that night. "So what should I do? Should I leave him or stay with him?"

"Well the fighter in me says to kick his ass and leave him. He not worth your blood and tears. But the lover in me says try to work it out. Go to counseling."

"Me and him going to counseling. I don't know if that's going to work."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Don't you wanna stay with him?"

"Yes."

"Than drag his ass to a counselor. Going to a counselor can't be as bad as what Hunter is going to you now. Can it?"

"I guess not. I'll try it."

"Good. And if it doesn't work out between you two at least you know you tried."

"Thank you Kat. You really help me out."

"No problem John." She said standing up. "I'm always glad to help someone out."

"Do you have to work tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in town for one more night, do you mind if I come and talk to you?"

"I would love for you to come and talk."

"Thanks."

"Well until tomorrow than."

"Bye Kat."

"Good night John."

I watched as she left before I headed to the elevator.

**Note: There's no roster split in this story if you wondering why Batista is on the same show as Cena and Triple H.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the review. It means a lot. **

**Peace & Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 6

I step in th elevator and press the button for the tenth floor. Hopefully Hunter is a sleep. I don't think I could handle any more fighting tonight.

Just as the elevator was closing someone yelled hold the door. I didn't really want anyone on there with me but I held the door anyway.

"Thanks John."

I looked up and saw David stepping into the elevator. "Hey Dave. What are you doing up so late?" I ask look at my watch it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

"I went out to a club for a little while. Why are you up so late?"

I watched him push the button for the ninth floor. Before answering. "I...um... couldn't sleep."

"Hm... really." He said his voice full of sarcasm. "Is Hunter the reason why you can't sleep?"

"Maybe."

"It a yes or no question John."

"Yes. He's the reason why."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked looking over at me.

"No I just wanna lay down for a little while. Can I crash in you room?" I ask as the elevator stop on his floor.

"Sure." He said walking out of the elevator and started walking down the hall with me following behind him.

"Thanks."

"You don't owe me any thanks. I told you that you can crash in my room anytime." He said as he stop in front of his room door.

"I know. Just felt like saying thanks."

He opened the door and let me enter the room first. He room was similar to mine's and Hunters room. It was like a small apartment, but his room was a lot cleaner than ours. I walked over to the couch and sat down and started taking my shoes off.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just need some sleep."

"Okay why don't to take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"No, I don't wanna take your bed from you I can sleep on the couch." He already letting me sleep in the room with him. I don't wanna take the bed away from him.

"It's okay John you can have the bed. I don't mine." He said walking over to me grabbing my arm and pulling me off the couch. I flinched a little when his hand touch in the bruise on my arm. I was hoping he didn't notice I did that but he did. I saw him looking down at the bruise on my arm before grabbing my other arm, looking at the bruises on that arm too. "You let him beat you again?" He said still holding on to my arms. "Why do you keep letting him do this to you?" He said softly

"Can we not do this tonight Dave."

"You didn't answer my questions John."

"I didn't answer because I don't feel like talking about it. So please just lay off."

"John..."

"Please." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but your still taking the bed."

"Fine I'll take to bed if you share it with me." Back in the day when me and Dave was in OVW sometime there wasn't enough money to pay for a hotel room two beds in it so we would share a bed.

"Okay fine I'll sleep in there with you. Go ahead and lay down I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." I walk in to the bedroom and started removing my until I only had my boxers on. Climb into the king size bed when I heard the water in the shower running. I laid down and pulled the covers over me. Listen to the water running in the shower hoping that David wouldn't start singing in the shower.

As I laid there my thoughts drifted to Hunter and what Kat had suggest what me and Hunter should do to fix our relationship. The more I thought about it the more confident I felt about telling Hunter we should see a counselor.

I was so deep in my thought I didn't know David was out of the shower until I felt his weight on the bed. "When did you get out of the shower?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

"So what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing." I said as I turned to lay on my side with my back facing him.

"Come on John what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"John you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I just don't feel like talking about it to night."

"Alright I'll leave you alone." He say standing up a walking out of the bed room.

"Are you mad at me?" I yelled after him.

"No, why would I be mad?" He said walking back in the room his cell phone in his hand.

"I don't know you just seemed a little pissed off that I don't felt like talk about what's wrong." I say sitting up.

"I'm not pissed off. If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to. You know I won't pressure you into talking about something you don't wanna talk about." He said turning off the lights before he came over to the bed and sat down. The only light in the room was coming from the moon.

"Thanks." I said as I watched him lay down with his back facing me.

"John stop thanking me for nothing."

"Sorry." I said laying back down.

"Stop saying sorry for no reason." I heard him mumble.

"Okay."

After a few minutes passed by I still couldn't sleep. My mind was still on Hunter and telling him we should go to counseling.

"John." David said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Are you sleep?"

"If I was sleep I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?" I said with smile.

"Sorry dumb questions."

"There's no such thing as a dumb question." I laughed. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember the last time we shared a bed?"

"Yeah. It was the day that Eddie passed away." I said getting a little choke up when I remembered that day.

"I miss him... a lot." He whispered.

"I know. You love Eddie with all your heart how can you not miss him." I said turning over and placing a hand on his arm.

"The last time I saw him alive we had got into an argument, I don't even remember what it was about. That's why we slept in separate rooms that night." He said sitting up. "If I knew that was going to be my last night with him I would have... I don't know... told him how much he means to me, how much I needed him in my life and most of all how much I love him." I heard him let out a small sob before I sat up and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"That's the key words 'if I knew'. Dave no one knew Eddie was going to leave us so soon. Eddie didn't know he was going to leave us so soon. If he knew he would of spent as much time as he could with the people he love." I could feel him body shake with every sob. "He knew how much you loved him. Just like you knew how much he loved you. So you can beat yourself up over something you didn't know was going to happen."

"I guess so." He said raising his hand to wipe his eyes.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you know just what to say to made things better?"

"I'm John fucking Cena I can do things like that." I laugh "Now go to sleep it's almost 5 o'clock." I said laying back down turning so my back was facing him as he did the same.

"Thank you John."

"Stop thanking me for nothing." I say stealing his line.

"Hey stop stealing my lines." He laughed.

"Night Dave."

"Goodnight John."

**I had to put something in this fic about Eddie. He was one of my favorite wrestlers. Thank you Eddie for all the great memories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 7

"John."

I woke up to David calling my name. "What?" I mumbled.

"I gotta go. I have a photo shoot."

I turned over and saw him dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. "What time is it?"

"10 o'clock."

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I said pulling the cover back over my head.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving." He laughed. "Lock up when you leave. Bye." He said as he walked out of the bed room.

"Love ya." I yelled after him

"Love ya too kid." He yelled.

I listen to him close the door before I kicked the cover off me and climbed out of the bed. I grab my clothes and put them on before leaving the room.

As I was waiting of the elevator my mind drifted back to Hunter. Could I really see myself staying with Hunter if he doesn't what to go to counseling. Can I see myself going through all the shit that he has been putting me through for another year or even other month. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"If it isn't Mr. Cena." I looked up and saw Randy Orton standing in the elevator. "Are you getting in or what?"

I didn't say a word just got in the elevator. I reached over to press the button for the tenth floor but saw it already press. Just great his going to the same floor I'm going to. Me and Randy haven't been getting along with each other lately. After me and Hunter caught him cheating on Dave we haven't been friends since. Randy was the last relationship Dave was in before he started dating Eddie.

"So John how are you?"

"What do you want Orton?"

"What makes you think I want something John." He said as we stepped off the elevator and start walking down the hall.

"Because I know you Orton. You always want something. So what do you want?"

"Well since you ask..." He stopped in front of me and grabbed my arms pushing me against the wall. "I want you." He said pressing his body against mine with his lips only inches away from mine.

"What the hell are you doing Orton. Get the fuck off me." I said pushing him away from me. I look down the hall to my room door making sure Hunter wasn't standing in the door look at what just happen.

"Come on John you never though about me in a sexual kind of way?" He say with a smirk on his face.

"No I have not. Are you high or something?"

"Oh come on Johnny." He said walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to him as he started kissing and licking my neck.

"Randy. Stop it. Now." I said trying to pull away from him but his arms only wrap around me tighter. "Randy get the fuck off of me." I said as he continue kissing my neck.

"Relax John." He whispered in my ear I could feel his erection against my ass.

"Are you trying to get killed? Because thats what's going to happen if Hunter comes out here and see us like this."

"He's not going to see us like this because his not here. He left like an hour ago." He said as one of his hands slowly started moving down.

"Than I will tell him and Dave."

"Fine Cena." He said as he pulled away from me.

"You know I'm with Hunter why would you even try something like this?" I said turning around to face him.

"It did sound like you two were still together after last night." He said as his smirk return. "You two sure can be loud when your having a argument. You two woke me up."

"What?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you my room is next to you guys room."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard a lot. Let's see I heard him yelling at you about some guy you was talking to. I heard his call you a whore. I heard something about love and I heard you yell that you regret being with him. Oh and I also heard something like a body hit the wall and I guessing by the bruises on your arm your little argument turned into a physical fight."

"Shut up Orton. You have no idea what your talking about."

"Sure what ever you say Cena. Look when you decide to leave Helmlsey give me a call. I'll show you a really good time."

"Why would I want a lying, cheating, backstabbing, asshole like you? I will jump off the roof of this hotel before I ever sleep with you." I said as I turn to walk to my room. I heard him whisper something but I didn't hear what it was and I didn't really care what he said. I enter my room and slammed the door behind me leaving Randy alone in the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 8

I looked around the room and sure enough Hunter was gone. I wonder where he went he didn't have any meeting or photo shoots planned for today. Maybe he when out for some fresh air, which is something I need but first I need a shower. I can still feel Randy's touch and smell his cologne on me. I can't believe he would try something like that. If Hunter saw us he would have snap. He would kill Randy and kick my ass. I definitely need a hot shower

Sixty minutes later I was out of the shower and in the bedroom looking for something to wear when my cell phone started ringing . I reached over and grabbed it off the table next to the bed.

"Hello."

"Hey John."

"Hey Dave."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking for something to wear. What's up?"

"You wanna have lunch together? Or did you already eat?"

"Sure we can have lunch." I said looking over at the clock it was 12:30pm.

"Good. So should I come pick you up or what?"

"Come get me. Hunters gone so I'm pretty sure he took our rental."

"Alright. Be ready in 30."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of shorts and one of my many throwback jeresy and got dress. I put my cell phone in my pocket a walked to the living room. As I enter the living I saw Hunter walking throught the front door.

"Hey." He said in a low voice as he was closing the door.

"Hey." I mumbled. I picked on me shoes and walked over to couch sat down and starting putting my them on. I could feel him watching me. I was hoping I would have been gone out to lunch with Dave before he got back. I didn't feel like talk to Hunter right now.

"I see you came back."

"Don't I always." I mumbled. I watched him walk closer to me He didn't stop until he was standing in front of me.

"So who did you stay with last night?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I just wanna know. I started to worry about you when you didn't come back."

"I stay with Dave. I was fine. There was no need to worry."

"Oh." I saw something flash throught his eyes, but it was to fast for me know what it was. "Your back must be killing you that from sleeping on the couch."

"Um.. I didn't sleep on the couch I slept in the bed with Dave." I could tell by the look in his face that he's piss.

"Oh." He said walling to the kitchen.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad just because you went and slept in a bed with another man. No I'm not mad." He yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." He said walking back into the living room with a bottle of water in hand. "I told you I'm not mad so I'm not mad." He said sitting on the couch next to me.

I've known Hunter long enough and been in too many fights with him to know when he's mad. But I didn't want to start another fight so I left it alone. "So where did you go?"

"I need to work off some stress so I went for a walk."

"Oh."

"So what did you and Dave do last night?" He said.

"Nothing really we just talk."

"About?" He said take a drink of water.

"Umm...doen't it matter what we talked about. You never cared about what me and Dave did before why do you care now?" I said turning to face him.

"I was wondering. Why are you so upset is there something your hiding?" He said sitting his bottle on the coffee table.

"If this is going to turn into another one of your little 'your cheating on me' fights just stop right now because I'm sick of it." I said standing up.

"Look John I don't wanna fight." He said placing his hand on my arm. "Please sit back down. I just wanna talk"

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?" I said sitting down on the couch.

"I wanna talk about us." He said moving closer to me. "Are we going to stay together or are we over." He ended his sentence with placing a deep and passionate kiss on my lips. "So what's did you decide?" He said pulling away.

I love when he kiss me like that it always make me forget all the shit that I've been put through and is still going through, "I...umm..." Just then someone knocked on the door. "I'll get that." I said jumping up off the couch and walking to the door before Hunter could stop me.

I open the door to see David standing there. "Hey Dave have it been thirty minutes already?" I said looking at my watch.

"No I got back earlier than I thought I would. So are you ready to go?" David said.

"Umm... yeah one second. Come in." I said move over so David could enter the room.

"Hey Dave." Hunter said standing up.

"Hey Hunter. How's every thing going?"

"Everything's good. What are you going here?"

"I was going to lunch, I didn't want to go by myself so I asked John to go with me."

"Oh."

"Is that okay Hunter. I could stay and we could talk or something." I said walking over to Hunter. I could feel in body tense up when I touch his arm.

"No go ahead we can talk when you get back." Hunter said.

"Okay. Are you sure?" I could tell Hunter was mad but was trying to hide it.

"You eatting is more important than the little converstion we was having. So yeah I'm sure. Go have fun." He said. He voice full of sarcasm.

"Okay if you say so." I said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Lets go Dave."

"Bye Hunter." David said opening the door for me.

"Bye baby." I said walking out the door.

I waited for David to close the door before we walk to the elevator. Once in the elevator I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What the hell is his problem?" Dave asked pushing the buttom for the first floor.

"I have no idea." I lied. I know exactly what's Hunter's problem is. Hunter thinks there's something go on between me and Dave. "So what are we going to eat."

"I don't know. What do you wanna eat?"

"How about some Burger King?"

"That fine with me." David said as the elevator stopped on the first floor and the door opened. "Lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews. They really mean a lot.

Chapter 9

Me and Dave walked into the Burger King. I sat at one of the tables by the window while David when and ordered the food. We both always get the same thing when ever we went to Burger King so he know what I want. But to be honest I wasn't in the mood to eat anything. All I can't think about is what am I going to do about my relationship. Should I try to save it or give up on it like I did about many things in my life.

"Here's your food John." David said placing the tray with my food on the table. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink because you're always changing it so I got you a coke. Is that okay or do you want something else?"

"No this is fine. Thank you Dave." I watched as he sat down and started eatting. How could Hunter think that there is something going on between me and Dave. Yeah me and Dave are close we're best friends. Dave is the reason I'm in the WWE he's the reason I'm still alive. I told him that before but he always blows it off as me being sentimental or something like that.

"Okay that's it. What's wrong John?" David said knocking me out of thoughts.

"Nothings wrong. What makes you think there's something wrong?" I said with a smile.

"You haven't touched you food." David said taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm just not all that hungry." I said pushing the food away.

"Now I know something is up if you don't want your food." David said with a smile.

"Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean something is up."

"In all the years that I've known you, you never turned down food unless you. So tell me what's wrong."

I looked out the window, it was cloudy outside. It looked like it was going to rain. I looked across the street and saw a park there wasn't the many people there. "Let's go over to that park and talk."

"Okay let's go." David said grabbing his and my tray and emptying them in the trash can.

We walked to the park in silence. We walked around the park until we found a small pond. "We can sit over there." I said pointing to a bench that was next by the pond. We walked over to it and sat down I looked over at the pond and saw there was a few ducks swimming in it and walking around it."How was the photo shoot?"

"It was okay. We didn't come here to talk about me John and you know it. So tell me what happened last night."

I looked over at him than looked back at the pond. "Do we really have to talk about me?" I said letting out a deep breath.

"Why do you keep letting him hurt you?" David said completely disregarding my question.

"Huh?" I know what he is talking about but I didn't really feel like talking about anything.

"You heard what I said John. Why do you keep letting Hunter hurt you?Why are you still with him?"

"I'm still with Hunter because I love him."

"Okay you love him but are you in love with him." David said in a soft voice.

"Yes I'm in love with Hunter."

"After everything he did to you how can you still be in love with this man?" I could hear in his voice that his patience was quickly disappearing.

"You wouldn't understand." I said standing up as it started to rain a little.

"I understood all the other things you told me so why wouldn't..."

"You understood everything I told you?"

"Yes." He said standing next by me.

"Good at least one of us understands why I did all the shit I did because I don't."

"What? You of all people should know why you fucked all those guys and than let the whole locker room find out that you was a whore." He said bitterly.

I turned to him in shock I could believe he just called me a whore. The look on his face told me he didn't mean to say that.

"Shit I'm sorry John I didn't mean that." He said trying to apologize.

I don't know why but I started laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had tears running down my face.

"Why are you laughing John? This isn't funny."

The serious look on his face made me laugh even hard. My tears were now mixing with the rain that was coming down. "I'm laughing because I can't believe that you just called me a whore. My own best friend just called me a fucking whore." I said as I stop laughing. " I am so fucking stupid. How could I have thought you would be different from everyone else." I said pushing pass him as I start walking back to his rental car.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I heard Dave yell as he was jogging to catch up with me.

"I take me back to the hotel I don't feel like talking to you anymore."

"Would you stop walking." I felt him grab my arm and turn me to face him. " What do you mean by I'm like everyone else?"

"Dave I say I don't wanna talk anymore." I tried to pull my arm out of his hold but he wasn't letting go. "Dave let go of me."

"No not until you tell me what you mean by I'm like everyone else."

I wiped some of the rain from my face. The rain was starting to come down really hard. "Almost everyone in the WWE at one time or another called me a whore. From Edge to Orton, from Orton to people that barely even knew me was calling me a whore. Half of them didn't even know if I was or not. It hurt to know that the people that I worked so closely with would disrespect at the drop of a dime. It hurt so much that I would go out and get drunk and became what the whole locker room calling me. But I was okay with it because I knew I had one person..." I stopped to wipe the rain and my freshly fallen tears from my face. "I had one person in my unhealthy and unstable life that would NEVER IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS DISRESPECT ME LIKE THOSE ASSHOLES IN THE LOCKER ROOM DID. HE WOULD NEVER LOOK AT ME AND CALL ME A WHORE BUT I WAS FUCKING WRONG WASN'T I." I pulled away from him and start walking back to the car.

"John wait." I heard him walking behind me."John I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Your like my little brother I love you to much to say or do anything to hurt you."

"I don't need your fucking apology." I said as I continue walking. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME YOUR SORRY. I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T OF CALLED ME A WHORE. SO STOP SAYING YOU LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME HUNTER." I stopped in my tracks as soon as him name slipped out of my mouth. I turned around to face Dave and I knew by the shock expression on his face he heard me call him Hunter. "I... umm... I didn't ... mean to call you Hunter."

"Just leave it John. Come lets get out of the rain." He whispered walking pass me. I couldn't do anything but follow him.

The walk back to the car was silent we where both caught up in our thoughts. I know Dave didn't mean to call me a whore. I'm just so sick of all the bullshit in my life that I snap at the wrong person. I saw Dave unlocking the car door to get in but before he could I grabbed him arm. "Dave I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you didn't mean to call me a...well you know. It's just a lot of thing been happening between me and Hunter and being called a whore was the last thing I needed to be called. And I'm sorry for calling you a Hunter I know your nothing like. So please forgive me." I said looking that him with pleading eyes.

"Get in the car before you get sick." He mumble turning around and climbing in the car.

I guess he more madder than I thought. I walked to the passager side of the car and climbed in. I picked up my cell phone that I left in the car and saw I had five missed calls all from Hunter. Oh hell he is going to kill me. The last time I missed one of his calls he gave me a black eye. Imagine what he's going to do to me since I missed five.

"When did Hunter call you a whore?" Dave said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What makes you think he did?"

"Don't play dumb with me John." He said starting up the car and turning the heater on.

"Last night during one of our fights."

"One of you fights. How many fights did you two have last night?"

"Umm...two."

"And he hit you both times?"

"Umm... yes and no." I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted me to continue. "During our first fight he gave me a bruise on my cheek and a bloody nose. During our second fight he slammed me against a wall." I looked over at Dave and could tell he was trying not to loose his temper. "Dave please calm down. Because when ever you loose your temper, you go and do stuff that you and I will regret late. Besides you don't even know what the fights were about." I said looking down at my phone. I really need to get back to the hotel.

"I don't care what the fights were about he had no right to put his hands on you."

"Dave calm down."

"I AM CALM." He yelled.

"Okay whatever. Just don't do anything that you'll regret later."

"I won't regret what I'm going to do."

"Huh?" I saw he had a sick smile on his face and I knew what he was thinking. "Dave don't you dare touch Hunter."

"Oh I'm going to do more than just touch him. I am going to fucking hurt him."

"No you are not. You are not of going to touch him you are not going to hurt him... no better yet you are not going to go anywhere near him." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or what I can't do?" he said in a low voice.

"I am the person that don't want his boyfriend or best friend in the hospital or in jail that's who the fuck I am."

"Fine John I won't touch or hurt your precious boyfriend." He mumble as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and on to the road.

The drive back to the hotel was silent. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice he had parked the car until he tapped my arm.

"Are you okay John?"

"Umm... yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure because we been sitting here for like five minutes and you didn't seem to notice."

"Sorry I was in deep thought."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you always can." I said rubbing a hand over my wet shirt.

"Why do you always tell me I'm the reason your still alive?"

I didn't expect that question to come out of his mouth. "Umm...I know you got more important things to do that listen to my boring reason behind that comment so bye." I said climbing out the car into the heavy rain before he could stop me. I know I own him a answer but to don't think I can handle he treating me differently, which I know he will after I answer his question.

I started walking back to that hotel but stop when I felt him grab my hand.

"You owe me John. Now answer the question."

"I don't think I want to." I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Why not. Is Hunter the reason why you won't tell me?"

"What?! No. Hunter doesn't even know the reason."

"Why won't you tell me than?"

"Because I..."

"Are you still mad at me because of what I said at the park and in the car?"

"No I..."

"Are you scare someone is going to hurt you if you tell?"

"No. Would you stop cutting..."

"Am I not a good enough friend. Is that it I'm a bad friend?"

"No. Please stop cutting..."

"THAN WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU TELL ME."

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T STOP CUTTING ME OFF SO I CAN TELL YOU I TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE." Oh shit oh shit oh shit I did not mean for that to come out so loud or at all.

"When?! Where?!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do. You just don't drop a bombshell on me like that and expect me not to ask questions."

"I know but can we please talk about this later." I know shouldn't leave Dave hanging like this but I need to find Hunter and explain why I didn't answer his calls without him blowing up on me.

"No we're going to talk about this now."

"How about this I'll call you to night and we can talk about it. Is that okay?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No but if that how you want it I'm fine with it."

"Thanks. I'll call you later." I ran out the rain into the hotel leaving Dave standing outside.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 10

What the hell is wrong with me. I'm John fucking Cena. I am the WWE champion. I went toe to toe with The Big Show, Undertaker and many other bigger and badder guys in the ring. I am a kick ass take names, take no prisons kind of guy. So why I'm a standing outside my hotel room scared to death of what my boyfriend is going to do to me when I walk through that door.

Maybe I should've asked Dave to come with me. No bad idea that would just make Hunter more mad and Dave would want me to talk about my suicide attempt before I'm ready to which I don't think I'll be ever ready to talk about it. I don't need Dave to protect me I can do this. I pulled my key card out of the back pocket of my shorts which were still soak and wet from the rain and unlocked the door. I walk inside the room and quietly closed the door.

"Well look who decided to come back."

I turned around and saw Randy sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Hunter?" I walked over to the couch a stood in front of him.

"Calm down Cena. Your boyfriend is in the shower." He said with a smirk on his face. "And by the looks of it you just took a shower with your clothes on. May I add you look fucking hot."

I can't believe he's flirting with me, with my boyfriend only inches away. "Randy I am only going to ask you this one more time, why are you here?"

"Hunter called me asking have I seen you in the pass two hours I told him no, he sound a little upset so I came over and made him feel better." He said with that same dumb smirk on his face.

"So you came over to make him feel better huh? How exactly did you do that?" I said ready to knock the hell out of him if the wrong words came out of he mouth.

"Don't worry John we didn't do anything too extreme. We just talked." He said standing up. "Beside your more of the person I want to be extreme with."

Before I knew what happened Randy pulled me to him and kissed me hard on the lips. The more I tried to push him off of me the tighter he wrapped his arms around me. I knew if I didn't break his hold soon Hunter was going to come out of the bathroom and kill us both so I knee him in the groin. He let out a yelp and pulled away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Randy said through clench teeth while holding his groin.

"What the hell is wrong with you are you trying to get us killed?"

"I couldn't resist you look so cute when your mad. Plus your wet clothes cling to your body adds to the affect."

"I think it's time for you to leave Randy."

"Oh come on John it was just a little kiss."

"Randy I want you to get out." I walked over to the door and opened it. I watched as his expression turned serious.

"We were friends John what happen to us?"

I stared at him in disbelief as my temper reached it's boiling point. And seeing Hunter walk out of the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist made me madder. "Okay Randy you wanna know what happen to us I'll tell you." I said slamming the door and walking back over to him. "You are what happened to us. You are a arrogant, cocky, selfish, lying, cheating son of a bitch."

"Wow when I asks for something you really let me have it."

"Shut up I'm not done."

"When me and Dave first joined the wwe I hated you. I hated you because you would call me names behind my back. You didn't even know a damn thing about me you just knew what some of the assholes in the locker room told you. You didn't care if it was true or not. But now that I look back at it I can really blame you I guess you just wanted to fit in with the crowd... I mean it was either the new guy or the people you was around longer."

"But than I started dating Hunter and that make you hate me even more because you were to Hunter like I am to Dave. You didn't want to see him get his heart broken." I started smiling when I remembered what Hunter and Dave did to me and Randy. "Hunter and Dave knew how much we hated each other so they..."

"They locked us in a room together until we like and understood each other." Randy laughed.

"Yep and after about a hour of yelling at each other we actually talked and found out we had a lot in common."

"You put my worries to rest about you and Hunter being together." He said sitting down on the couch.

"And you told me you liked Dave. You begged me to set you up on a date with him and I did."

"That date was one of the best I ever had, hell the whole relationship was one of the best. We were together for about a year but I loved him. And I think he loved me too." He said smiling.

"Dave did love you. He fell in love with three months into the relationship. What can I say me and him wear our hearts on our sleeves."

"Is that why you fell in love with Hunter so fast?" He said pointing over to Hunter who was still standing in front of the bedroom door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I forgot he was standing there.

"Yeah I guess so." I said look directly into Hunter's eyes for a second before looking at Randy. "Do you remember what I made you promise me before I set you up on that date?"

"Umm...yeah you made promise to never hurt Dave."

"Right so why did you break that promise?"

"John we went over this." He said standing up.

"No we haven't. You never said why you cheated on Dave."

"John people change things happen. I was sick of being in a relationship with him."

"Okay let me get this straight." My voice was rising with every word. " You was sick of being in the best relationship that you ever had. What was it huh? Did you love him too much or did he love you too much?"

"What happened between me and Dave is none of your business."

"It is my business because I'm the dumb son of a bitch that set you two up. I should of known you would've cheated on him." I said walking over to the window.

"What you mean by I would've cheated."

"You was dating two different people at the same time when I first met you Randy. They didn't even know about each other until after you left them."

"Okay look I do have a history of being unfaithful. But I didn't intent to do that to Dave. I loved him."

"You didn't intent on that happening but it did. You could of at least broke up with Dave before you went and started a whole new relationship with someone else. But if you really did love him the thought of being with someone else would have never cross your mind."

"Yeah maybe your right or you could have kept your mouth shut about what you and Hunter saw that night."

I can't believe this asshole just said that."Yeah maybe I shouldn't have told my best friend that his boyfriend was cheating and maybe I shouldn't be thinking about kicking your ass right now."

"OH YOU THINK YOU CAN KICK MY ASS CENA." He yelled.

"I DON'T THINK I KNOW I CAN."

"THAT'S ENOUGH." I heard Hunter yell. "John leave Randy alone."

"Why don't you shut up and go put some damn clothes on Hunter or did I interrupt something that was going on between you and Randy." When I say that Hunter's face turned beet red. I don't know if he was mad because I accuse him of cheating or embarrass that he let himself get caught cheating.

"Randy why don't you wait in your hotel room for me. I'll be ready in like ten minutes."

"Yeah sure thing Hunter." Randy said than turn to me. "This isn't over yet Cena." He said as he walk to the front door and walked out slamming the door behinded himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JOHN?" Hunter yelled as soon as the door closed.

"Don't you dare yell at me. What was you thinking when you let Randy in our hotel room?"

"It is my hotel room too. If I want Randy in here than he is going to be in here. He is still my friend."

"I can't believe your still friends what him after what he did to Dave."

"What Randy did to Dave was almost two year ago. Get the hell over it. Beside it was Dave's fault that Randy cheated on him."

"What! Oh I gonna hear how you came up with that."

"Dave let Randy run around and do what ever he wanted because he trusted Randy. Dave knew just like me and you knew Randy was never faithful in any of his relationship. I don't know what make Dave think Randy would be faithful to him." Hunter said walking back into the bedroom. "So in other word's it Dave's own damn fault."

"Let me get this right. You're saying it's Dave's fault that Randy cheated on him because he trusted him. Is that what your saying?"

"Yeah." He said as he started to get dress.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No." Hunter stop putting his clothes on a stared at me in shock. "Why would you say somthing like that?"

"Only a person that is high off of something would say what happen to Dave was his own fault."

"Look John I don't have time for this. Randy is waiting for me." I watched him throw on the last of his clothes and walked out of the bedroom into the living room.

"What you mean Randy is waiting for you?" I followed him into the livingroom.

"Me and Randy is going to grab a bite to eat before heading over to the house show." He said putting his shoes on.

"Oh shit I complete forget about the house show."

"Randy's driving so the car keys are on the bed." He said grabbing his bag with his wrestling gear in it. "After the house show we can go to dinner and talk about our relationship, Dave, Randy and why you didn't answer my calls today." He place a small kiss on my lips before leaving.

I looked down at my watch I had two hour before I had to get to the show. Two whole hours alone with my thoughts. That freaks me out more that being in a room alone with Hunter when he's have a bad day.

**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:**I'm sorry everyone that I took me so long to update but I promises I will try to update a more.

Chapter 11

I manage to get out of the hotel and to mine and Hunter locker room at the arena with out Dave seeing me. I know I told him we would talk about my whole suicide attempt but I don't really wanna talk about it before my match.

I looked around the room and didn't see Hunter or his stuff anywhere. Which is very weird. Hunter always arrived at the arena a hour before every one else. He likes to go over his moves in the ring before everyone shows up. It fifty minutes before the show starts and he's not here.

I changed into my wrestling gear and left my locker room in search of Hunter. After about ten minutes of wondering around the halls and checking a few of the male locker rooms I went to theh Divas locker room.

"If you have something you don't want me to see cover up." I yelled before walking in the room.

"John just because your gay doesn't mean you can walk in here like that." Torrie said with a smile. Torrie and a few of the other divas are the closest to me having sisters.

"John what are you doing in here?" Mickie James yelled as she walked out of the shower with out a towel around herself.

"Calm down Mickie. You don't have anything I want." I said grabbing a towel off a nearby chair and tossing it to her. "Just because these other bitches in here let you see their goodies doesn't mean I want you to see mine."

"Shut up Mick." Victoria laughed lightly pushing Mickie. "Leave John alone. His useful when he's around."

"And how so Victoria." Mickie said grabbing another towel and drying off her hair.

"He good at lacing up my boots."

"His fun to talk to." Torrie said

"And he let us test makeup on him." Lita said.

"Hey that was only once I was drunk and I didn't know what you three were doing to me."

"Sure what ever you say John." Torrie said causing the other divas to laugh.

"Look I not here for a walk down remember lane. Have anyone seen Hunter."

"Nope." Lita said.

"No sorry." Torrie said "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two...three hours ago. He was going to lunch with Randy." Torrie, Victoria and Lita drop what they were doing and looked at me in shock.

"Randy as in Randy Orton?" Torrie ask.

"Yeah."

"Why the hell did Hunter go out to lunch with that asshole?" Victoria ask.

"Wait what's wrong with Randy?" Mickie ask.

"Oh yeah that right you weren't here yet Mick." Lita said. "Well before Dave started dating Eddie he was dating Randy."

"They dated for about a year before he decided he wanted to cheat on Dave." Victoria said.

"The asshole knew Dave was in love with him but he still cheated anyway." Torrie said.

"Poor Dave." Mickie said as she started to get dress.

"Dave was devastated but luckily Eddie came along. Right John?" Lita said.

"Yep."

"So why did Hunter go anywhere with him?" Torrie ask.

"I don't know why. I came back from lunch with Dave and Randy was in mine and Hunt's hotel room waiting for Hunt to get out of the shower."

"What! He was in your room." Torrie said. "Tell us what happen. Did you hit him?"

"Yeah did you? Please tell me you did." Victoria said.

"No I didn't hit him. There was some yelling but no hitting. We came close but Hunt interfered. The next thing I know Hunter tell Randy to leave and that he'll be ready in ten minutes for lunch." I left out the part were Randy kiss me and I knee him in the groin. I love my sisters they're kind and caring but they talk too much. If they knew Randy kiss me everyone in the WWE will know before I leave this arena tonight. It was hard enough trying to keep them from telling everyone about the whole makeup thing.

"That's it no violence against Randy at all. Man that sucks." Lita said.

"What it up with you three?" I said pointing at Victoria, Torrie and Lita. "You seem more mad at Randy then usually. What did he do?"

"He's been acting more rude to us." Torrie said.

"Like how? What did he do?"

"He degrade us when every he sees us. He bumps into us and grab our ass and acts like it was an accident." Victoria said

"Does he do this to all the divas?"

"No just me, Tor and Vic he doesn't mess with Mick or anyone else." Lita said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. He only messing with you because he knows how close you are to me. Look I have to go but I will talk to Randy later and make he stop doing what he's doing to you three."

"Okay thank you John." Torrie said giving me a hug.

"I'll talk to ya'll later."

"Bye." The four Diva said in unison.

My sister just gave me another reason why I want to kick Randy's ass. But I can think about that right now I gotta go find Hunter.

**Note: **Iknow this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to start introducing John's WWE family. In the next chapter you will meet his WWE mom and WWE dad.

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 12

I walked down the hall from the diva's locker room and enter the cafeteria in hopes of finding Hunter in there. I saw a few stage hands and standing around and talking, but no Hunter.

"If you don't want anyone to eat the food here, you could just say it instead of blocking the door."

I turned around and saw Shawn Michaels standing behind me with a huge smile on his face. "Oh sorry Shawn." I said walking further into the cafeteria. "Didn't mean to block you."

"It's okay John. Did you eat yet?"

"No. I was just leaving. I only came in here because I thought Hunter was in here."

"Is Hunter loss?"

"No I don't think so."

"Then let him come and find you. Come and eat with me."

"I not hungry."

"Then you can watch me eat."

"But Shawn..."

"Come on." The look on his face told me his was serious.

I watched as Shawn filled his plate up with french fries. Before we went over to a table in the far corner and sat down. We sat there for five minute in silent before Shawn said anything.

"How's everything going champ."

"Everything's fine. Can I go now."

"I'm I really that bad of a person to talk to? I mean I know I did some bad things back in the day but..."

"Okay Shawn I get it. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Are you sure everything's fine? Your not acting like yourself." He said looking up from his fries.

"I'm fine." I said looking over at the cafeteria door hoping Hunter would walk through the door. "Where in the hell could he be. He never missed a show if he didn't have to."

"When was the last time you saw Hunter?"

"Umm... two... three hours ago. He was going out to a late lunch with Randy."

"I didn't know you guys became friends again."

"We're not... well I'm not."

"Your still mad at him for what he did?"

"Hell yeah I'm still mad. Dave didn't deserve what Randy did to him."

"Since Hunter when out to lunch with Randy I take it he doesn't feel the same."

"No he doesn't. For some fucked up reason Hunter thinks that Dave is the one to blame for Randy cheating."

"What? Are you sure?" Shawn said looking at me in shock.

"Positive. At first I thought he was kidding but he's serious."

"Does Dave know he said that?"

"No and he's not going to find out. It's hard enough already trying to keep him for kicking Hunter's ass now. Imagine how hard it would be if he find that out."

"Why is Dave trying to kick Hunter's ass? I thought they we friends or something."

I really should think before I speak. I did not mean for that to slip out. I can't tell Shawn the truth but I can't lie to him. Shawn is like... well his like a mother to me. He takes care of me when I'm sick. When I need one of those heart to heart talk he's the one I go to. Me and Dave have those type of talks to but when I feel like I'm about to go off the deep end I go to Shawn. Hell he treats me a little bit better than my real mom does. So I can't tell him the truth. I won't be able to handle it if he starts looking at me with pity in his eyes. So subject change is my best option. "Can I ask you a question Shawn?"

"Umm...okay."

"When you was dating Hunter did you guys get into a lot of arguments?"

"No we never really argued but when we had one it would be over something big. We never argued over the small stuff like what hotel we're going to stay at or what restaurant we're going to eat at or who's going to be a top during sex..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa that way to much information."

"Oh sorry." he laughed.

"Anyways if you and him were like that then why did you guys break up?" Even though Shawn and Hunter had broke up before I came to the WWE people back stage were still talking about how perfect Shawn and Hunter were together and how shocking it was when they broke up.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I knew he was having feeling for someone else. I knew he wanted to be with Stephanie."

"You loved him right?"

"Yeah I loved him. I loved him more then being out there in the ring in front of thousands of people shouting my name."

"Well why didn't you fight for him? Why did you let him walk out of your arms and into Steph's?"

"I did fight for him. I fought like hell for him. But then I realized all the fighting I was doing wasn't going to amount to anything. I realized I couldn't make Hunter want me. I could make him love me the way I loved him. Fighting for someone that you love when they don't love you is a waste of time and energy. It took me a year to get over him and seeing him everyday didn't help matters but I moved on."

"Did you ever think about getting back with him when he and Steph broke up?"

"I did but then you came along."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Hunter notice you when you first walked into the WWE. I saw the look he had in his eyes when he saw you. It was the same look he had when me and him first met."

"Really?" I was shocked by Shawn's words. I didn't even think Hunter notice me.

"Yeah. That's why he because friends with Dave so fast. Even though he was still with Stephanie he wanted to who you were. So he ask Dave all the questions he wanted to know."

"Why didn't he just come to me?"

"You mean like how you went to him. Oh wait you didn't go to him you ask Dave to do it for you." He said with a laugh.

"How did you know about Dave doing that for me?"

"I'm the one he got half of his info from." He said with a smile.

"I can't believe him." I said laughing.

"So is that all your questions?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good now back to my question. Why do Dave want to kick Hunter's ass?"

After all that he still haven't forgot that damn question. "Oh wow look at the time I gotta go. Bye Shawn." Be for I could get up I felt someone hand on my shoulder pushing me back into my sit. I looked up and stared into the eyes of Mark Calloway - Undertaker to the wrestling world.

"Why you in such a hurry kid?" Mark said grabbing a chair from another table and placing it next by me and sitting down.

"Show starts in 5 minutes. I need to get back to my locker room."

"You have the third match of the night you got like 30 minutes until your need in the ring. So sit down and relax."

Shawn is like a mom to me. Torrie, Victoria and Lita are like my sisters. Well Mark is like a dad to me. He took me under his wing when I came here to the WWE. He does all the father type things but he does it all with tough love. Plus he treats me a hell of a lot better than my real dad.

When I told my real dad and mom that I was gay my mom she was upset but she excepted who I am. My dad didn't except it and he still doesn't. The more I ask him to tell me what's wrong with me being that way I am. The more we yell at each other the more he says it's just a phase I'm going though. I told them I was gay when I was nineteen that was eleven years ago. I don't know what kind of phase last that long but I can guarantee this ain't one of them.

"What are you two up to?" Mark said.

"Nothing man just talking." Shawn said. "What's up with you?"

"Not much. I was looking for Hunter. Where is he John?"

"I don't know. I was looking for him too."

"See John ain't you glad I told you to stay here now you have someone to help you look." Shawn said looking over at me.

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"So John are you excited about going to Boston tomorrow?" Mark ask.

"Oh yeah that's right. Are we going to meet your parent tomorrow John?" Shawn ask.

"I umm... don't think so." Only person in my little group of friends that have ever met my real parent is Dave. My parent only came to a show once but I got them out of there before anyone knew who they were. My parent doesn't know about my promiscuous days and having them backstage at a show where a lot of people know about those days will lead to my parents knowing. Which won't help me show my dad that me being gay isn't a bad thing.

"Why not?" Shawn ask.

"My parents... well my dad doesn't really approve of me being gay. He thinks it's a phase. And have him come here and meeting my friends, my boyfriend and some how find out about my past and getting into a yelling match with him is how I planned to spend the next few days."

"Oh stop worring about things. He's not going to find out about your pass. But he's gonna have to meet your friend and boyfriend sooner or later. So why not sooner." Mark said.

"Umm...I don't know."

"You still got you house in Boston." Shawn ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay how about this. You invite your parents and you friends over for a dinner. That way we can all meet and your parents won't be around anyone that will tell then about your pass." Shawn said with a smile.

"Yeah good thinking Shawn." Mark said with a laugh.

"Okay I'll do it. But you two must stay throught the whole dinner."

"We will don't worry." Shawn laughed.

"Okay now that's settle can I go now?"

"Not until you eat."

"What! Come on Shawn. I need to get back to my locker room and I have no idea where Hunter is."

"You are not going to climb into that ring until you eat. Don't you remember the last time you wrestled before you ate. You felt sick the whole night. Me, Mark, Dave and Hunter spent the whole night going back and fourth to 24 hour convenience stores looking for medicine you could take."

"Oh come on Shawn he's a big boy now. He doesn't need you telling him when to eat." Mark said looking at Shawn.

"Thank you Mark." I said with a smile and started to walk away.

"Besides he knows not to jump in that ring without food in his stomach." I heard Mark say before I could get any further away from the table. I turned back around to face them.

"Not you too Mark."

"Yes me too. Now go get something to eat."

"Fine mom and dad I'll take something back to my locker room." I said as I walked away from the table.

"Hey which one of us do you think is the mom Mark?" I heard Shawn ask

"You are." Mark said.

"What! No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You treat him like a little boy."

"I do not." I heard Shawn yell

"Yes you do." Mark yelled back.

I grabbed a apple and a bottle of water and and waved over to the table so they could see I had food in my hands before I left out of the cafeteria.

**Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 13

When I walked into my locker room I saw Hunter getting ready for his match. "Where have you been Hunter?"

"It's good to see you to Angel." He said looking up from lacing his boots.

I notice his speech was a slurred. No he wouldn't. Not again. Would he? "Hunt where did you and Randy go for lunch?"

"Umm... I don't remember. We when to a lot of places." He laughed as he stood up and walk over to me staggering a little I had to grab his arm to keep him from falling over.

"Okay did this place have a bar?"

"Yep. They have great margarita's and beer. Me and you should go there sometime." He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "I love you Angel. Do you love me?"

Oh this is bad, really bad. "Hunt stay with me. What did you drink?"

"Umm...a beer."

"Is that all you had?"

"Yeah right." He said with a laugh "I also had some shots of Jack Daniels and two or three margarita's. Oh and a rum and coke."

"No Hunter not again. Your drunk."

"What! No... maybe...a little." He said with a laugh.

"Hunter you have a match tonight. You can't go out there drunk."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't Hunter. Did Randy drive you here?"

"Yep."

"Did Randy have anything to drink?"

"Umm... No but he paid for all my drinks. He's a good friend ya know."

"He didn't try to stop you from drinking?"

"Nope he's the one that kept giving me all the drinks."

"So your "friend" Randy is the reason why your drunk?"

"Yep."

"Yeah Randy's a good friend alright." I am going to kick Randy's ass. He knows when it come to any kind of alcohol Hunter is weak. He can't just stop at one shot or one glass of beer he drinks three or more.

"I love you my angel." He said as he started kissing my neck and trying to pull my shirt off. "I want you."

"Hunter stop we don't have time for that." I said pulling away from him.

"Help me take your clothes off and then we'll have time." He said reaching for my shirt again.

"Hunter stop I need to get you somewhat sober before your match. Come sit over here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the chair.

"I don't want to sit down. I wanna fuck you." He whined.

"Sit down. Please."

"Fine." He said as he sat heavily in the chair.

Before I could say anything else there was a knock at the door. "Here drink this." I said passing him the water that I had.

"What is it?"

"Water."

"I don't want water." He said tossing the bottle of water a cross the room.

"I swear you act like a child when your drunk. Just sit here." I walked over to the door and open it.

"Cena."

"Hey Mitch. What can I do for you?" Mitch is one of the backstage assistance. He let us wrestlers know when our match is and how long we have until we need to be in the ring.

"Nothing Cena just letting to know you have 10 minutes until your match."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem. See ya champ."

"Wait Mitch. When is Hunter's match?"

"Umm... He has the last match of the night." He said looking at the papers on his clip board.

"Okay could you do my a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"I need four cups of coffee. No cream and no sugar. Oh and two bottles of water."

"Okay I'll be back in a sec."

"Thanks Mitch."

I close the door and went over to Hunter's bag and took out him athletic tape. "Let me wrap your wrists and hands Hunt."

"Who the fuck was that?" He yelled

"Mitch." I said as I started to wrap one of his wrist.

"Oh. Do I like him?"

"No I believe you said you hated him yesterday." I as I finish wrapping one wrist and moved on to the next.

"I love you John. I'm sorry I treat you so bad." I looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"It's okay baby."

"Don't you love me?" He said as his tears started to fall.

"Of course I love you." I said pulling him into my arms and giving him a hug. One thing about Hunter when he's drunk is he have mood swings. One minute he's laughing the next he's crying or yelling or horny.

A knock at the door interrupted our little hug. "Come in." I yelled.

"Here is your coffee and water John." Mitch said sitting the cups on the table that was in the room.

"Mitch my best friend that I love." Hunter laugh. See what I mean about the mood swings. A few second go he was crying now his laughing.

"Hi Hunter." Mitch said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Thanks for the stuff Mitch I'll walk you to the door." I said as I finish with Hunter wrist and toss the tape back in his bag.

"Hey is he okay. I mean everyday up until now he told me that he hates me."

"He's fine just excited about the match."

"I never seen anyone that happy about having a match against Undertaker."

"You know how Hunter is he loves being in the ring no matter who's he is up against." Undertaker! His match is against Mark I can work with that. This day may not end with Hunter going to the hospital."Mitch when is Batista match?"

"After yours."

"Okay could you tell him I need to talk to him right away. Tell him it's an emergency."

"Yeah sure." He said opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Thanks." I closed the door and looked over at the clock on the wall I had less than five minutes to get to the ring.

I grabbed one of the cups of coffee and walked over to Hunter. "Hunt baby you need to drink this." I said trying to pass him the coffee but he wouldn't take it.

"No I don't want anything else to drink." He said pushing the cup away.

"Please Hunt."

"No."

"If you drink all four cups of coffee when we get back to the hotel we can do whatever you want in the bedroom. I'll even do that little thing you like." I said putting on the best fake smile that I could. I knew he was going to forget everything I just said before we even make it back to the hotel.

"Really."

"Yep."

"Give it here." He said taking the cup out of my hand and taking a sip. "This taste bad."

"Just drink it."

"John what's wrong." I heard Dave say as he walked in the room dressed in his wrestling gear.

"Good you here. Watch Hunt for me." I said rushing over to my bag and pulling out my WWE championship belt.

"Why do I have to watch him? What wrong with him?" Dave said looking over at Hunter.

"He's drunk."

"What!"

"Davey my best friend. I love you." Hunter laughed.

"Make sure he drinks the rest of that coffee over there." I said pointing to the other cups sitting on the table.

"How the hell did he get drunk?" Dave ask.

"He went out to lunch with Randy and he came this way."

"Randy as in Randy Orton?"

"Yes. Randy Orton. Look I'll tell you the rest later." I said walking over to the door. "Don't let Hunt go to sleep. If he does he won't get back up for him match. Oh and remember he has mood swings when his like this so he may yell at you or start crying or grab your ass so be careful okay bye." I ran out the door before Dave could stop me. I know watching Hunter is that last thing he wants to do but hopefully Dave won't hit him.

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 14

After my match I walked slowly backstage to the locker room's area. I have a headache and my back is killing me. I got to remember not to do the FU on Big Show. But right now I can't worry about how much pain I'm in I need to talk to Mark.

"Well look who it is."

I heard a voice said from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it is. "Randy you are the last people in this world that I want to talk to right now." I said as I slowly continued my walk.

"Oh what wrong Johnny are you in pain?." Randy said walking in front of me with that damn smirk in his face. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"What would make me feel better is if you got on the first flight to hell. Now if you excuse me I have more important thing to do." I push passed him only to be stop again by him grabbing my arm. "Get your hand off of me Orton."

"Sorry." He said removing his hand. "So how's Hunter doing?"

"You asshole you know damn well how he's doing. He's drunk because of you."

"Whoa don't blame that on me."

"Don't blame it on you! Are you out of your fucking mind? You the one that kept giving him the damn drinks."

"Hunter is a big boy he should know his limit."

"That's the problem he doesn't know it. You of all people know when it comes to Hunter and alcohol he doesn't know when to stop."

"Oh I thought you changed that about him too." He said with his voice full of sarcasm.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you changed everything else about him why not his little thing with alcohol."

"What! I haven't changed a thing about him. He's still the same Hunter."

"Yeah sure. Whatever man." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah one more thing Randy." He stopped half way down the hall and turned to face me. "You stay the hell away from Torrie. Victoria and Lita."

"Make me Johnny." He said turning back around and walking away. Why do he have to act like a child all the time.

What does he mean I changed Hunter. I haven't change a thing about him. He's still the same guy. Isn't he? My thoughts were interrupted when I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mark. "Shit Mark you scared me. For a big man you are lite on your feet."

"What did he want?" Mark said looking in the direction that Randy went.

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive."

"What are you doing over here anyway? I thought your room was the other way."

"It is. I just want to come and talk to you."

"What's wrong?" He said leaning against the wall.

"Why do you think something is always wrong when I wanna talk to you? Have you ever thought maybe I like been in the presences of greatness?" I said with a smile. I know I'm laying is on pretty thick but I'm about to ask Mark to do something that I know he hates doing.

"You are full of it. What's wrong John." I could tell by his tone he wasn't in the mood.

"Okay look I know you have a match against Hunt tonight. And I know it will be a great match but could you go easy on him. I mean like hold back some of your punches."

"Why would I do that? What's going on? " He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Umm... well... when I got back to my locker room Hunt was there. He was getting ready for him match. He said something and I notice something was a little off about him."

"What his sick?"

"No not sick. More like drunk."

"What I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Did you say drunk?"

"Yeah."

"WHY THE FUCK WAS HE DRINKING BEFORE THE SHOW?" Mark yelled.

I swear when he yells the walls shakes. "Mark can you please keep your voice down. I don't need everyone on the whole arena knowing what's going on." I said looking down the hall to make sure no one was out here listening.

"How did it happen?" He said lowing his voice.

"I don't know. He went out to lunch with Randy..."

"Randy. As in Randy Orton?"

Why do people keep asking that? How many Randy's do they fucking know? "Yes Randy Orton."

"Why the hell did you let Hunter go anywhere with him?"

"Hunter going to go where ever he wants to go. I don't give him permission to leave." Mark is the second person that ask me that. I'm starting to think there's more to Randy then I know.

"So just because he decided to go out and get drunk I have to let him win the match." I could tell by the look in his eyes he was piss.

"No I don't want you to let him win. I mean just don't be so fast to get your moves in. He's not so drunk that he doesn't know what he's doing. He just a little slow and somewhat unfocused."

"Why don't you just ask Vince to cancel the match?"

"No I can't do that because Vince is going to want to know why."

"John I don't know about doing this."

"Come on Mark. It's just one match."

"I don't know."

I could tell he was going to give in any second I just need to add the finishing touch. "Please dad. Do this for me." I said giving him the best pout that I could.

"Oh don't you dare try that pouting thing on me. That only works for one person and that Torrie."

"Please dad." I said pushing my bottom lip out further.

"Okay fine I'll do it."

"Thank you so much." I said giving him a hug. I would have jump up and down with joy but I just stood in the middle of the hallway pouting. I don't think my dignity can handle that.

"John don't ask me to do this again. Because if Vince finds out what I going to do out there in the ring. He is going to want a explanation."

"Don't worry he's not going to find out. And I will never ever ask you to do this against."

"You better not."

"I won't I promises. I gotta go I need to get back to my locker room. Bye Mark." I said walking pass him.

"Wait hold on. Who taught how to pout like that?"

"Torrie."

"I should've know." He said with a laugh.

I opened the locker room to find Hunter holding Dave in a tight hug. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Please get him off me." Dave said trying to pull away but Hunter would let him go.

"I don't know Davey you two look kind of cute." The look on Dave's face was priceless. It was a mix between shock and anger. "So what mood swing is he on now?"

"Crying. He spilled some coffee, started crying and started going on and on about the time his dad sent him to summer camp. Now get him off of me my match is coming up."

"Okay, okay Hunt baby you need to let Dave go. He needs to get to his match."

"Okay." Hunter said I a soft voice letting Dave go and walking back over to his chair.

"I'll walk you to the door Dave."

"How is he going to compete tonight. He drink all the coffee and he's still not sober enough to go out there." Dave said as we reached the door.

"I'll get him some more coffee or something because he has to go out there. But I talk toMark and convinced him to go easy on Hunt. He said he would. He's going to hold back some of his punches."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How did you do that? How did you make Mark...Undertaker bend to your will."

"I told you before. I'm John fucking Cena. I'm just good like that." I said with a laugh.

"You are such an ass." Dave laughed. " I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He said opening the door. "Oh yeah John don't forget about the talk me and you need to have."

"We can talk about it after after I get Hunt back to the hotel room and in bed." I stop talking when I heard a familiar theme song playing. "Hey isn't that you theme I hear?"

"Oh shit I'm late." He yelled as he took off running down the hall.

"Be safe. Love ya." I yelled down the hall after him.

"Love ya too kid." He yelled back.

I was getting ready to closed the door when I heard Mitch yelling my name. "What's up Mitch."

"I just came to tell Hunter that the match before Hunter's has been cancel so his match is after Batista."

"Umm...okay I'll tell him."

"'Kay bye." Mitch said walking away.

So much for a quick shower and getting Hunt some more coffee before his match. I close the door and walked over to Hunter. "Hunt how are you feeling?"

"Great." He's speech was still slurred but not as bad as before.

"Are you ready for your match?"

"Yep. I was born ready." He said with a laugh.

"Come on let go." I grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to him as he stood up. "Are you sure you wanna go out there?"

"Yeah come on." He said opening the door and walking out.

Please don't let him or Mark get hurt. I don't care who wins the match just don't let anyone get injured.

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note**: It's been a while since I update this story. I've re-wrote this chapter about five times before I posted it so I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Chapter 15

I open the door to the hotel room and help Hunter inside. "Are you okay Hunt?"

"I want to lay down." He mumbled.

"Okay." I help him into the bedroom and over to the bed. I can't say his match against Mark was a perfect match because it wasn't. Hell it was far from it. Moves that he hit over a thousand times he miss. He pretty much stumbled through the whole match. He loss which wasn't a surprise. There was no way in hell Mark was going to let him win which is cool with me. But Mark kept his word which I am thankful for.

"Can you help me?" He said as he was trying to pull his shirt off.

"Yeah." I help him remove all his clothes but his boxers. He climb into the bed and laid down. As soon as his head touch the pillow he fell a sleep. I pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the lips. "Good night Hunt. I love you."

I watched him as he slept. He's looks so peaceful and innocent. I wish he was like that when he's awake. I Wish he would treat me the way he did when we first started dating. I can't put off this any longer when we get to Boston tomorrow and settle into my house we are going to sit down and talk about our relationship. I love him and I don't want to lose him but if he doesn't want to work out our problems and get counseling I can't stay with him. I can't let him hurt me more than he already has. I just can't do it anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I walked out of the bed room and closed the door behind me. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and answer it. "Hello."

"Hey John. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Come down to my room so we can talk."

"Do we have to do this tonight?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and get down here."

"I'll be down there in a sec."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and slipped it back in my pocket. I checked on Hunt one more time before heading to Dave's room.

I got off the elevator on Dave's floor and made my way slowly down the hall to his room. I knocked on his door three seconds later he opened it.

"Why are you knocking? Where's the room key I gave you?" He said stepping aside so I could walk in.

"I didn't think you wanted me to just walk in after I made you watch Hunt."

"You know it always okay for you to come in my room even if you did make me babysit Hunter." He said with a laugh. "How is he doing?"

"Beside's a few bruise from his match and being still a little tipsy from his mixture of drinks he's doing fine." I said as I walked over to the couch.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time he came to a show drunk?" He said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Because it's not his first time." I said turning on the couch some to face him. "About a year ago he did some house shows and one Raw show a little tipsy. But this is the first time during a show he ever been as drunk as he was tonight."

"If Vince finds this out Hunter's career with the wwe is over."

"Vince isn't going to find out because no one is going to tell him not you not Mark no one."

"What about Randy? You said Randy was with him didn't you?"

"Yeah Randy was with him. He was the one that was giving Hunt all the damn drinks but I don't think he'll betray Hunter."

"He betrayed me and I was his boyfriend. He betrayed you and you were his friend so what makes you think he won't do the same to Hunter."

"I just don't think he would." To be honest I really don't know what would keep Randy from running to Vince and telling him what happened. I use to understand Randy. I knew he wouldn't snitch on his friends but now things between him and Hunt are different. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah sure. Umm...when did you try to kill yourself?"

"I knew that was coming." I said standing up and walking over to the window and stared out at the cars that was driving along the streets. "I tried to kill myself six months after we came to wwe." I said turning to face him.

"Six months after? Only thing big about then was when I took you to the hospital because it took me like ten minutes to awake you up after your match that night. And when you did wake up you was out of it. You couldn't remember you name or anything. So I took you to the hospital but the doctor said you was dehydrated and had a concussion."

"The doctor that told you that lied."

"Huh?"

"The doctor lied I told him to. The truth is I over dose on pain pills."

"What?...Why?... What the hell did you do that for?" I watch him as he started to pace.

Okay being yelled at was how I thought this conversation would go."I was depress and I hated who I was. I know I didn't show it or tell anyone how I was but I was going through hell. So I thought the best way to stop all the hurt and pain I was feeling was to died."

He stop pacing and turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't know how to tell you what was going on."

"An easy _'oh by the way I hate me life so I'm going to kill myself'_ would've work."

"It's not that easy to go to someone and tell them something like that."

"I've known you years before your suicide attempt. You know you can tell me anything so I'm not buying that whole '_it's not easy to tell someone something like that'_ bullshit."

"Oh excuse me for not running to you and admitting after I caught my ex-boyfriend cheating on me my life became so fuck up that I fuck all those guys I met just to feel something other than betrayal, heartache and pain. Excuse me for not running to you and admitting I couldn't handle who I was became so the best way out was to kill myself. I'm sorry I didn't run to you, my knight in shining armor."

"You're already a selfish coward you don't have to be sarcastic too."

"Oh so now I'm a selfish coward. Oh I can't wait to hear why."

"You're a coward because you wanted to run away from you problems instead of confronting them. You're selfish because you didn't consider how heart broken me, your friends or your family would've been if you died that night."

I calmed down as much as I could before a spoke again. "Look Dave I know trying to commit suicide was a stupid thing to do and I am so thankful that you was there to save my life. And I know you, my brothers and my mom would have been upset but you guys would've gotten over not having me around. But as far as my dad goes he doesn't give a damn about me he would be glad I was dead. He wouldn't have to worry about having a gay son."

"John that's not true." It amazing how Dave can go from ranting and raving to the most caring and understanding person in the world. "Your dad loves you I know he doesn't show it but he does."

"No he doesn't you met him more that once before. You know how he treats me because he treated you the same way when he found out you was bisexual. He called you every name in the book. He even said you turned me gay. Even through I didn't know you before I told him I was gay."

"He can say whatever he want about me I didn't care then and I don't care now. But with you he's just have a hard time dealing with who you are."

"He's having a hard time dealing with it because he doesn't want to deal with it. Whenever I try to talk about it he shuts me out and disrespects me. He cares more about his damn pride and what other people think than his own child." I stop talking when Dave started laughing. "Why are you laughing this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry it's just...how do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"How do you make me go from being mad and you to making me want to hug you until all the pain you have goes away."

"I don't know I guess it's just because I'm John fucking Cena and I just got it like that." I said with a laugh which cost him to laugh too.

"John I'm sorry. I shouldn't of went off on you like that. I shouldn't of called you a selfish coward. It was very wrong of me and I'm sorry. It's just don't like the idea of my friends especially you suffering through something as big as suicide alone."

"No don't worry about it. You had every right to act the way you did. You been by my side through thick and thin you got in a lot of trouble because of me the least I could do is be honest with you I'm sorry I wasn't. But I want you to know I didn't try to kill myself to hurt you or anyone else it wasn't my intention.

"It amazing you kick your ex...Damon out of your life almost eight years ago and he's still fucking up you life."

"Yeah well shit happens."

"So are we cool?" He ask giving me one of his trade mark smiles.

"Yeah we're cool."

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning and I'm wide a wake. So what do you wanna do?"

"You may not want to go to sleep but I do it's been one hell of a day plus we have a early flight for Boston tomorrow and I still haven't pack yet."

"I forgot we're going to Boston tomorrow. Are you going to visit your parents while we're there?"

"Yeah. Actually we have the first three days that we're there off so I'm going to invite them over to my house for dinner."

"Really are you ready to be in the same room as them?"

"Mom yes, dad no but I'm not going to be there alone. Shawn, Mark hopeful Hunter and you will be there. It going to be kind of like my real family meeting my wwe family."

"You know I down for whatever so I'll be there. What are you cooking?"

"It's more like what are you cooking."

"What! No I'm not cooking anything."

"Oh come on please. You are a great cook."

"That doesn't mean I want to cook."

"Please Dave it'll mean so much to me if you do this one thing for me."

"John I..."

"Please." I said giving him the best pout that I could. It been one day and I pouted twice to two different men my dignity is completely gone.

"Okay... okay I'll do it if you go down to the café with me so I can get some coffee."

"Okay I had to go down there any way to say bye to someone."

"Who?"

"Just this girl I talk to last night."

"Oh really." He said with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that all we did was talk about me and Hunter."

"Yeah sure." I watched him as he started to laugh."

"Would you stop. Nothing happened between me and her. I'm gay remember. " I said walking to the door and opening it.

"It never hurts to play both sides of the field." He walked out the door behind me and close it.

"I'm not talking about this with you." The only sound in the hall was me and Dave laughing as we walk to the elevator.

**Note: **I got a lot planned for the up and coming chapters. The dinner that Shawn and Mark talk John into doing is going to happen. At the dinner one of John secrets is going to be reveal to his parents. John's cheating ex-boyfriend, Damon is going to make appearance. I got so much planned for this story. Keep an look out for other chapter.

Oh yeah don't forget to review. Peace homies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note**: Thanks for all the review.

Chapter 16

Me and Dave step off the elevator into the lobby of the hotel. There was only a few people standing around talking. We headed over to the café and found a table to sit at near the back of the café. I look around for Kat but I didn't see her anywhere.

"What do you want to drink?" Dave ask as he flip through the menu.

"Why do they have a menu here. You have two options coffee or tea." I said picking up the other menu.

"They have more than just coffee and tea. They have mocha's, java's, green tea and cake like things. Just pick whatever you want I'm paying."

"Oh how sweet of you. You're willing to spend some money on me." I said what a laugh.

"Oh shut up." He said with a laugh. "So is she here?"

"No not yet but she will be. She said was working tonight."

I look up from my menu when I head someone come up to our table. "Hi my name's April. What can I get for you two gentleman?"

"I'll have decaf coffee." Dave said.

"Do you want cream sir?"

"Yeah sure."

"And what will you be having sir." She said turning to me.

"I'll have the same thing."

"Is that it?" She said looking from me to Dave and back again.

"Yep." Dave said.

"Okay I'll be back in a sec." She said as she walked away.

I looked out the door of the café into the lobby of the hotel and saw Ric Flair walking to the lobby with four girls surround him. "Hey look it uncle Ric." Dave turned in his chair to see whom I was talking about.

"So it is." He said turning back around to face me. "Every time I talk to you, you have a new member of your family." He said with a smile. "Who else have become part of this family?"

"You already know you're my brother and that I consider Mark my dad and Shawn my mom..."

"Whoa I knew about me and Mark but when did you start considering Shawn your mom? Does know this?" He said with a laugh.

"Over the pass year he just started fitting the role more and more. But he thinks he's the dad." I said with laugh. "Anyways Torrie, Victoria and Lita are my sisters."

"What part does Hunter fill?"

"Umm...I don't know." I stop talking when April places our cups on the table.

"Here you two go. If you need anything else just call my name." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Me and Dave said in unison.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dave ask me after April left.

"I mean he used to fill the part of someone that I truly needed in my life. When I looked into the future I saw him being more to me than just a friend or a boyfriend."

"You saw him as your husband." I watched him as he put some sugar in his coffee.

"I saw him as my soul mate. The person that I was destined to be with but now I don't know. Sometimes when I look into Hunt's eyes I see the man I fell in love with. The man that was so loving, passionate and peaceful but at the same time arrogant and cocky. But other times when I look in his eyes I see anger and hate." I took drink of my coffee as I waited for Dave's response.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want to work things out with him. I love him and I still believe there's hope for us."

"I don't understand how you can stay with someone that hurts you like he does. There has to be a reason why? And don't tell me it's because you love him because I know there's more to it then that."

"There is no other reason."

"John stop lying to me." He said drinking half of his coffee.

"I'm not."

"I've known you for a long time so I know when you're lying and right now you're lying. So out with it."

I wish he just leave it alone. "Okay there is a small reason why I'm still with Hunt and I mean small. So no matter what you or anyone else says it does not play a major role in why I'm still with him."

"Would you tell me already John?"

"I'm scared."

"Scare of what? Did he say he was going to hurt you if you left him? If he did, I will go kick his ass right now." Dave said standing up ready to make good on his threat.

"No, no sit down. He did say he would hurt me or anything." I look around the café and saw a few people staring at us.

"Oh. So what are you scared of?" He said sitting back down.

"I scare that I 'll go back to the way I was. Back to sleeping with every bi, gay or sometimes straight guy that I talk to. But as along as I'm with Hunter I know won't go back to being that person."

"You're a different person now. You grown and changed so much over the pass three years. If you break up with Hunter, I really don't believe you would go back to that lifestyle."

"You don't know that. You don't know my future."

"You're right I don't know your future, my future or anyone else but I know you are stronger then you were in the past. You can handle being without Hunter."

"I'm not leaving Hunter. So you can forget that idea."

"The longer you stay with him the more you are going to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"And how do you know that?"

"Tomorrow I am going to tell Hunt we need to talk to a relationship counselor."

"You really think that is going to help?" He said downing the rest of his coffee.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Okay John if that's what you want. But I want you to know if you ever end up in the hospital because he decides he wanted to beat you I am going to kill him. You got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." I didn't argue with Dave on that but because there's no way in hell Dave is going

to let Hunter do something like that to me and get away with it.

"I also want you to know that if you and Hunter do break up I will not will not let you go back to being a...umm."

"A whore."

"You said it not me but yeah I won't let you go back to that. I won't let you fall that deep."

"You don't have to catch me if I fall."

"I don't have to but I want to. I will catch you each and every time I promise."

"That a one hell of a promise Dave."

"One hell a promise for one hell of a person." Dave said with a laugh

"Thank you Davey."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"Okay enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"What do you want to know?" He said with a smile.

"Have you thought about dating again?" I watched the smile fade from his face.

"I'm not ready."

"It's been a year since Eddie passed away."

"I know it been a year. You don't have to tell me how long he has been gone." I heard some irritation in his voice.

"I know this is one of those subjects that you don't want to talk about but its time to move on. I not saying started dating right now at this very minute."

"The last two relationships I was in ended badly. Randy cheated on me and Eddie died. I am not ready for another relationship."

"But Dave..."

"I don't want to talk about this John." He said standing up.

"Where you going."

"I going to take a piss if that's okay with you." He said a little too loud because some of the people in the café turned around and looked at us.

"Go do whatever the fuck you want." I said as he walked away from the table and to the restrooms.

It's hard to tell what Dave's reaction is going to be when you bring up the subject of him moving on with his life. Sometimes he'll listen to what you have to said and other times he'll yell at you.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a female voice say. I looked up and saw Kat staring at me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice her come up to the table.

"Hey Kat I sorry didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's cool."

"Was that Hunter?" She ask pointing to the restroom.

"No that was Dave."

"Dave...oh the friend that would kill for you." She said with a smile.

"Yep that's the one."

"He looked pissed off. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah I just said something that set him off. Please sit down." I said pointing to the chair Dave was sitting in.

She sat down in the chair before speaking again "So did you and Hunter decide to talk to a counselor?"

"I've decided to talk to a counselor I just haven't told him yet."

"I don't think the whole counseling thing is going to work if he doesn't go with you."

"I know I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

"I hope everything goes well."

"I do too. Anyways I came down here to say bye. The wwe is heading to Boston for a week tomorrow morning."

"Really you're leaving so soon."

"Yeah I'm afraid so. The wwe never stays in one city longer than a week most times less than that."

"I can't say I won't miss you. Even though I don't really know you."

"You know me I told you my story last night."

"The story you told me last night was mostly filled with pain and sadness. I'm pretty sure... no I'm positive there's more to you than that."

"You may be right." I said with a smile.

"I know I'm right." She said with a laugh as she wrote something down on a napkin and passed it to me.

"What is this?"

"That my friend is my cell phone number. So whenever you feel like you need someone to talk to that will be unbias you could call me."

"Thank you Kat. Could I see your pen?" I put the napkin in my pocket before I grabbed another napkin and wrote down my cell phone number. "Here's my number. Call me whenever you need me."

"Thanks John. Well I better start working before my boss see me slacking off." She said with a smile.

"Yeah you better but before you go I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me last night. You didn't even know me but you cared enough to sit down and find out what was wrong with me."

"You don't have to thank me John." She reach across the table and place her hands on top of mine. "When I saw you I didn't see a stranger I saw someone that was upset and needed someone to talk to."

"But you didn't have to."

"Actually I did. You was sitting at one of my tables so I had to take your order." She said with a smile.

"Oh! Its like that." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah it kind of is." She laugh. "But seriously...John you are an amazing person and I really hope thing work out between you and Hunter but if they don't there is some lucky guy waiting for you to come along."

"Thanks."

"Am I interrupting something?" We looked up and saw Dave staring at us with a huge smile on his face. "If I am I could leave you two alone."

"You not going anywhere." I said grabbing a hold of his arm. "Dave this is Kat. Kat this is my overly protective best friend Dave."

"Nice to meet you 'overly protective best friend' Dave." Kat said standing up and extending her hand for Dave to shake.

"She beautiful and funny. Don't lose her John." Dave said flashing his trade mark smile as he shook Kat's hand..

"Shut up." I said smacking him on the arm.

"Play nice you two. I got to get back to work It was nice to see you again John and it was nice meet you Dave."

"Likewise." Dave said.

"Call me when ever you need me." I said standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"I will. See you guys later."

"Bye." Me and Dave said in unison as she walked away.

"She seem like a cool person." He said as we sat down.

"That's because she is. She's the one that help me figure out counseling is what me and Hunter needs."

"John I shouldn't of went off on you like that. It's just... lets say you was in my position. Would you be ready to start dating again if the last two relationship you was in end badly?"

"No... I don't think so."

"So why in the hell are you pushing me to start again?"

"I just don't want to see you lonely."

"Between wrestling, photo shoots, my fans and watching out for you 24/7 I don't have time to be lonely. I'm fine John so stop pushing. Got it?" He said with a smile.

"Okay I'll stop pushing. But when you're ready to date would you let me know?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good."

We sat in silence as we watch people walk in and out of the café. It was nice to just sit and not worry about what's going to happen when my parent... if my parents come to dinner tomorrow or how Hunter will react when I tell him we should go to counseling.

"Okay this isn't working for me."

I was bump out of my thoughts when Dave stood up. "What is working?"

"This damn coffee. There's and bar across the street from here lets get something stronger to drink."

"I can't." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Why not?" Dave said tossing some money on the table for our coffee's.

"Because I can't have a hangover and be dealing with Hunt in the morning."

"I didn't say get drunk just have one drink with me." He walked over to me and pulled me out my chair. "Come on please."

I looked towards the door of the café and saw Shawn walking in. "Why don't you go with Shawn."

"Shawn doesn't drink alcohol."

"Shawn!" I waved Shawn over before Dave could say anything else.

"Hey you two." Shawn said as he made it to our table.

"Hey Shawn." Dave said.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile.

"So I am the mother in this whole relationship." Shawn said with a smile.

"Yep. You fit the role better than Mark."

"It would be kind of freaky to see Mark as a loving and caring Mother."

"Anyways that's not why I called you over. How would you like to go with Dave to a bar." I said stand up and putting around Shawn's shoulders.

"I don't drink."

"You don't have to drink anything." Dave said also standing up

"Yeah you can watch him drink." I said

"It this pay back for earlier John."

"Mom how could you said I thing like that?" I said trying to keep from laughing.

"Well is it?"

"Maybe."

"Thought so." Shawn said with a laugh. "Alright I'll go."

"Cool. Come on." Dave said while pulling Shawn out of the café.

We walked into the lobby of the hotel but was stopped by Randy, Chavo Guerrero and Adam Copeland or Edge or whatever the hell you want to call him. For some odd reason after Eddie die Chavo started acting like an asshole and started hanging out with Randy and Adam.

"Oh look guys it's two losers and a backstage whore." Adam said as he and Chavo laughed but Randy just stared at the floor. I'm pretty sure Randy was trying to avoid eye contact with Dave.

"Shouldn't you three be out somewhere popping pills and fucking each other." Dave said stepping in front of me.

"Whoa calm down big man. Just because you wasn't good enough for Randy or Eddie doesn't mean you need to get mad at us." Chavo said with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch." Me and Shawn had to hold Dave back to keep him for jumping on Chavo and kicking his ass.

"Let it go Dave." Shawn said as we was trying to pull Dave back away. "He's not worth it."

"You better listen to him Dave. You don't want to get suspended for fight a co-work outside of the ring now do you." Chavo laugh

"Kicking your ass would be worth the suspension." Dave growled as he tried to pull his arm out of mine and Shawn's hold.

"Dave stop just go with Shawn." I said.

"I not leaving you here along with them."

"I'll be fine just go."

"Are you sure John said." Pulling Dave towards the exit.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." I watched as Shawn pulled Dave out of the door. Dave still had a death stare on the three.

I turned my attention back to Adam. "You know Adam just because I wouldn't let Dave kick your ass doesn't mean I won't do it. I've done it before in and out of the ring."

"Once a whore always a whore." He walked pass me and went into the café.

I turned my attention back to Chavo. "What the hell is wrong with you. When Dave started dating Eddie you was all for it. You even said having Dave in Eddie's life was one of the best things that could've happened to Eddie. Now that Eddie is gone you act as if Dave is the reason why he died."

"Who knows Dave could be the reason why my uncle is dead."

I can't believe this asshole just said that. Who the fuck do he think he is? "If you ever say that again I will be the reason why you are six feet under the ground."

"Is that a threat Cena?"

"No It's a fucking promise."

"Fuck you Cena."

"I can't believe you were related to Eddie. You will never be half the man he was. You not even in the same league as him.

"Whatever man. You don't fucking know me." Chavo said as he walk in the direction that Adam went.

"You're right I don't know and I don't want to know you." I yelled after him.

"So Johnny what do you have to say to me?" Randy ask walking a little closer to me.

"Oh wow you can talk. What happen you brain shut down on you when Dave was here?" I said pushing pass him and headed towards the elevator. "You know what stay the hell away from me."

"Oh come on Johnny you know you want me." He said as he followed me.

The elevator doors open and I walked inside "Yeah Randy you figured me out I want you." I push the button for my floor. "I want to Randy as bad as I want the fucking flu." Before he could respond, the elevator door closed.

I laid my back against the wall as I thought about the events that happen over the past two days. The pass two days have been full of fights, yelling matches, an unwanted kiss from Randy, protecting my drunk boyfriend from getting his ass kicked by the man I consider my dad, and telling my best friend my deep dark secret. I hope tomorrow will be a better day but with my luck it could be even worst.

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review.

Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning to the sun rays coming through the window. "Who left the blinds open." I said to myself. I looked over and Hunter he had the blanket over his head. I heard a little snore coming from under there so I knew he was still asleep. I climbed out of bed the best I could with out waking him. I walked over to the window and closed the blinds which gave the room a dark yellow glow.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 6 o'clock. We had two hours to get dress and get to the airport before our flight leave. I walked quietly over to my pack bags and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt and when into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Hunter sitting on the side of the bed holding his head in his hands. He looked up when I walked in the room. He looked like he just fought the whole damn wwe roster. He had everything from his mess up hair to bruises on his right cheek and arm which I don't doubt came from Mark last night. "I did I wake you Hunt?"

"No."

"Do you want some coffee? I'll could go get you some from downstairs."

"No."

"Do you want some water and something for the headache."

"Yes."

"Okay."

I walked over to my bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirins and a bottle of water. "Sorry the water isn't cold." I walked back over to Hunter passed him a aspirin and the open bottle of water. "I'm going to go and check on Dave. Could you please be up and ready to go when I get back."

"Yeah sure just stop talking so loud." He said as he rested his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry. I'll be back in a little." I placed a kiss on his head before leaving.

I open Dave's room door with the key he gave me and walked into the room. "Davey are you awake or even here." You can never tell if Dave is in his room or not. His hotel rooms always looks the same way they did when he first walk into them. "Dave."

"I'm in here." I heard Dave yell.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Dave packing his clothes up. "Hey Dave."

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Nothing just coming to check on you." I said leaning against the frame of the bebroom door. "But as I can see you're doing fine. So I'm guessing Shawn didn't let you drink anything."

"Actually when we got to the bar I ordered a beer we sat down and started talking. I was so wrap up in our conversation the whole need for alcohol was gone."

"Yeah talking to Shawn will do that to you. So what did you two talk about."

"Umm... up and coming matches, title shots, life after wwe, your relationship with Hunter, meeting your parents...we talked about a lot of things."

"Whoa why were you talking about my relationship with Hunter?"

"It just came up." He said as he continue to fold his clothes.

"What you mean it just came up."

"He said some about a conversation you and him had earlier so he wanted to know was everything okay between you and Hunter."

"What did you tell him?" I ask as walked over and stood next by him.

"I just told him everything is good between you two." I watched as he zip up his suitcase and pick it up. "When Hunter isn't yelling at you." He walked out of the bedroom a hurry.

I walked out of the room behind him. "Are you serious? You told him that?"

"Yeah. I mean I told him about the verbal fights you two have but I didn't tell him about the physical one." He said as he place his suitcases at the front door.

"Oh...umm...thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? You didn't really think I was going to tell Shawn what really goes on between you and Hunter."

"Yeah I mean if you told Shawn it's only a matter of time before Mark finds out. And if Mark finds out Hunter will get him ass kick so that will be one less thing you would have to do."

"Oh come on John you know me better than that. You know if I want someone's ass kick I'll do it myself." Dave said with a smile.

"Yeah I know."

"Good now that was got that cleared up. Do you want something to drink?" He said as he walked towards the small kitchen.

"No thanks. I got to get back up stairs with Hunt."

"How is he doing?" He yelled from out of the kitchen.

"Oh stop acting like you care."

"Just because I want to kick his ass for what he does to you. Doesn't mean I don't care about the guy. Remember at one time we were close friends."

"Yeah I remember. It amazing how much changed over the pass few years."

"Yes it has. So how is he?" He said as he walk back into the living room.

"Besides a hang over and a few bumps and bruise from Mark he's okay."

"So he's up and ready to go?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need me to help you carry his bags to your car?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"I knew it. You didn't come down here to see how I was doing. You just needed someone to help you carry yours and Hunter's stuff." I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"That is not true." I said with a laugh. "I did come to see how were doing. And if you offered to help me with the bags what kind of person would I be if I to turn you down."

"You are so full of it. Come on before we miss our flight." He said with a laugh as he push me towards the door.

**Note:** I am in shock I can't believe this is happening. The wrestling world has lost and other great wrestler. Last week it was Sensational Sherri this week it's Chris Benoit. Benoit was an amazing person and wrestler. I don't know how he died but I don't know he is going to be missed by his family, the WWE superstars and by his thousands and thousands of fans.

You know Chris and Eddie are costing so much trouble up there up right now it unbelievable. I don't know what else to say but thank you Benoit and you will truly be miss.

Peace & Love


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 18

"Are you sure you want us to stay here?" Shawn asked as I open the door to my house.

"Yeah I'm positive. I know you guy are sick of staying in hotels. So why not stay here." I said as I placed my bags on the floor by the stairs that lead to the second floor. I moved aside so everyone could come in.

The plane ride to Boston was quiet. I sat next to Hunter. He slept for half of the flight the other half we talked about him along with everyone else meeting my parents tomorrow. Dave and Shawn sat behind me. Mark and Torrie sat across from me and Lita sat next by Jeff Hardy. Even though Lita and Matt Hardy somewhat hate each other. Lita and Jeff are still good friends. While we was on the plane I invite Mark, Shawn, Torrie, Lita and of course Hunter and Dave to stay at my house for the week that we're in Boston.

"This place is beautiful." Torrie said as she and Lita sat their bags next to mine and walked into the livingroom which was only inches from the front door.

"Thanks." I said.

"And huge. It looks bigger than your last house." Lita said.

"It is bigger. There's six bedroom, five bathrooms. Three of the bedrooms have bathrooms connected to them. There's a huge kitchen and dining room and a huge living room as you can see. The basement is a entertainment slash bar slash game room. Oh and there's a patio deck, a swimming pool and jacuzzi out back."

"Damn John. Why the hell did you buy a house as big as this." Mark ask as walk in the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah John. This place is way too big." Shawn said as he sat in the couch next to Mark.

"I brought this place because I wanted a place big enough for you guys..."

"Hey!" Torrie and Lita yelled.

"...And girls to come over and stay for a while and not have it feel like you're staying in a cramped hotel room. I wanted you to come here and feel at home."

"Thanks son but you didn't have to buy this just for us." Mark said.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. Plus Dave and Hunt talked me into buying this house."

"I knew Hunter and Dave has something to do with this." Mark said as he was trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Speaking of Hunt and Dave. Where are they?"

"Still out side I guess." Shawn said as he grabbed the remote to the tv and turned the tv.

"I'm gonna go check on them. Make yourselves at home." I said as I head towards the front door.

I walked outside and saw Dave holding Hunter's hair back as Hunter was leaning over and throwing up in the bushes a few inches from the door. "Hunter are you okay.?" I said I walked over to them.

"Besides puking everything in my body into your bushes I doing just great." Hunter said as stood up straight.

"I think you should go to the hospital Hunter." Dave said as he let Hunter's hair go and look over at me.

"I do need to go to the hospital I'm fine."

"That's the third time you puke your guts out since John and the other when in the house."

"What!" I said as I placed a hand on Hunter's forehead. "Hunt you don't have a fever. But still maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine." Hunter said as he moved my hand away from his head. "I don't need to go to the damn hosp..." I barely got of the way before Hunter bended over and started to empty the contents of his stomach again. Dave was able to grab his hair before it flew in front of his mouth.

"Is everything okay out here?" I look over towards the door and saw Mark standing in the door.

"Hunter's sick and he won't let me take him to the hospital."

"I don't need you to take me to the hospital." Hunter said as he stood up.

"Yes you do Hunter." Dave said as he let Hunter's hair go. "I can't stand out here all day and hold your hair back. I have other things to do."

"And John have something important to do too." Mark said as he walked over to us.

"What important thing do I have to do?" I said.

"You have to call your parents and invite them to dinner." Mark said as he grabbed a a hold of Hunter's arm. "Come on Hunter I'll take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Mark. I don't need to go." Hunter said as he pulled his arm away from Mark.

"Yeah...Sure...Get in the car." Mark said as he pulled Hunter towards him rental car.

"But..."

"Now Hunter or I will knock you the hell out and than take you to the hospital."

The look on Mark's eyes told Hunter he was serious. "Okay I'm going." Hunter pulled away from Mark and headed towards Mark's car.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Dave ask.

"No you stay here and watch John make sure he calls his parents." Mark said as he made his way to the car and open the driver side door.

"I don't need a babysitter dad." I said as I cross my arms over my chest.

"When it comes to calling your parents yes you do son. Now go call them." He said as he climbed into the car and head down the drive way.

"Come on champ. I'll help you get Hunter's bags in the house."

"Okay." I walked over to Dave's rental car and pulled out Hunter's bags.

"So what do you think your parents would like for dinner." Dave ask as he pulled his bags out of the car.

"I...I don't know." I couldn't really think about what my parents would want for dinner. All I could think about was who was going to answer the phone when I called how would my parents react when they hear my voice. I haven't seen my parent since I stared dating Hunter and I only talked to them a total of seven times since I started dating Hunter.

"John! John!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Dave calling my name. "What?"

"I said are you okay."

"No... I'm not okay." I said as I sat Hunter's bags on the ground and rested my back against Dave's car. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Umm...okay I'll take the bags in the house by myself."

"No not the bags. The dinner. I don't think having dinner with my parents is a good idea."

Dave put his bag down and walked around to my side of the car and stood in front of me. "Why not?"

"Oh let me count the reason why not. One. I haven't seen my parent in four years. Two. I talked to my parents a total of seven times in the past four years. Three. My dad hates me. Four. My dad hates me a lot. Five. My mom acts like she's okay with who I am but I can tell she not. Six. If they come to dinner my dad is going to freak when he realize Mark, Torrie and Lita are the only straight people in this house."

"Your dad doesn't hate you John."

"Yes he does. The things my father said to me and the way he treats me isn't done or said out of love it's done out of pure hate.

"Its been four since you seen your parents maybe thing have changed. Maybe they understand and accept that you are who you are."

"Yeah I'll believe that when David Boreanaz knocks on my door and profess his undying love for me."

"John be serious."

"Okay maybe things did change but I have a feeling this dinner is going to blow up in my face."

Dave place his hand on both of my shoulders as he talked. "Just relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"But..."

"No buts. We are going to get everyone set up in their rooms. Then you're going to go call your parent and invite them to dinner tomorrow night. Then you and I are going grocery shopping for the food I'm going to cook for tomorrow."

"You are so demanding." I said with a smile.

"Get in the house." He said with smile.

"I'm going." I said as I picked up Hunter's bags.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After getting every settling into their rooms I sat on my bed in my room and stared at my cell phone. Calling my parents was the last thing I wanted to do. I rather sleep with Randy than do this but Dave could be right maybe my parents did change.

"John?" I looked away from the phone and saw Shawn standing at the door.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" He said walking into the room and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm calling my parents."

"You know to call someone you have to dial the number."

"Maybe you should talk to them." I said as I tried to give the phone to him.

"I would but I don't know them and they don't know me."

"Oh yeah."

"John, Dave told me the six reasons why you don't want to call your parents and invite them over."

"Instead of Dave adding to the reason why I shouldn't call them, he gave me a reason why I should talk them."

"Well I'm going to add to the reason why you should call them."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I know you think your dad hates you but as father myself, I can tell you that your father doesn't hate you. He maybe a little disappointed..."

"A little disappointed. How about very...no extremely disappointed."

"Okay his extremely disappointed but he doesn't hate you."

"It's great that you came in here and tried make me feel better but like you said you don't know him so you never seen how he treats me and how he talks to me. So you can't really said if he hates me or not."

"You're right. I never saw it or heard it." Shawn said as he stood up and headed towards that door. "But at one point or another you have to see and talk to your parents and what better time then now when you have six people in this house that wants nothing more then to see you happy."

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope." Shawn said with a smile. "Oh yeah Mark called he said he and Hunter are on their way back."

"Did Mark tell you what's wrong with Hunt."

"He didn't get a chance to Hunter was yelling at him to stop talking on the phone while driving and something about you, a cell phone and a car accident." Shawn said with a laugh.

"It wasn't a car accident. I got us out the way of the semi-truck before it hit our car."

"Remind me to never let you drive me anywhere." Shawn said as he walked out of my room. "Call your parents." I heard him yell.

Well it now or never. I picked up my cell phone and dial my parents number with any lucky they changed their number. Put the phone to my ear and listen to it ring.

"Hello."

It rung three times before I heard my mom's voice. So much for them changing their number. Well at lease my dad didn't answer.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I heard my mom say again.

"Hi mom it me John."

"Oh my god John is this really you."

"Yeah."

"I've haven't heard from you in so long. How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay and everything is fine. How are you mom."

"I'm good."

"How's dad?"

"He's doing good."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you as often. I've just been so busy. You know being the WWE champion means I have to make more appears."

"Yeah I know. So where are you to today France, Japan, Spain?"

"Actually I'm at home in Boston."

"Really?" She squeal into the phone which made me laugh.

"Yeah. We're doing a few shows up here."

"You have to come by the house and see me. I've missed you so much." Maybe David was right maybe things did change.

"I have a better I idea. Why don't you and dad come to my house and we can have dinner."

"You're not cooking are you.?" She said with a laugh.

"No I'm not cooking." I said with a laugh. She knew as well as I knew that I am a bad cook. I'm great on the grill but as far as baking, frying and boiling I'm terrible. "So are you and him coming."

"I'll be there but you know how your father is."

"Yeah I know."

"But I will try to gey him to come with me."

"Hey John?" I heard Dave say as he walked into my room. "Sorry." He whispered when he realize I was on the phone.

"Who was that John?" My mom ask.

"That was David."

"Oh. Is he going to be at the dinner?"

"Umm...yeah he's going to be there along with a few of my friends."

"Oh okay. What time should I be there?"

"Tomorrow night around 7."

"Okay I'll be there and I will try to get your father to come."

"Okay mom see you tomorrow."

"Bye John. Tell David I said hi."

"I will. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked over at Dave. "My mom says hi."

"So are they coming?" He said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"My mom said she'll be here."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know. Mom said she'll try to get him to come here but I really doubt he's going to show up."

"Well I along with everyone else downstairs believe you parents are going to come to dinner and have a great time. Nothing is going to go wrong so stop worrying."

"That what I told myself when I decided to tell my parents I was gay. I was so very wrong."

"You're not the one that's saying it this time I am. And I am never wrong." Dave said with a laugh.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." I said with a laugh.

"I am always right."

"Uh huh sure." I looked down at my watch it was five in the afternoon. "Have Mark and Hunt come back yet."

"Yeah and they brought food."

"For tomorrow?"

"No for us to eat now."

"What are we having?"

"Burgers and fries."

"Good that means Mark pick the food out. I love Hunter but some of the food he eats I can definitely do without."

"Come on everyone out back waiting for us."

**Don't forget to review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Hey all my readers! If I still have readers. It's been while since I've up dated. I didn't think it's been as along as it has been. But it doesn't matter now, it's all in the past.

Anyway's enough of me flapping my gums. ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 19

Dave and I made our way down stairs and were headed for the back patio where everyone was waiting for us. I stopped when I looked in the living room and saw Hunter laying on the couch. The tv was on but I couldn't tell if he was watching it or asleep because his back was turned to me.

"Hey Dave. I'll be out in a sec." I said as I turned to Dave.

"Okay but hurry up you know how much Mark and Shawn can eat." Dave said with a laugh as he left.

I walked in the living room quietly just in case Hunter was asleep. "Hunt?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied back in a tried tone.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I walked around the couch and sat on my knees in from of him with a hand laying on his chest.

"I'm feeling great." Hunter said with a smile.

"Seriously."

"Yes. Seriously."

If I didn't know Hunter puked out everything but his organs in my front yard only a few hours ago I would have believed him when he said he was feeling great. It's hard to tell when Hunter is lying. Hunter is good at looking you in the eyes and telling you the world's biggest lie and looking as if it's the fucking truth.

"Come on Hunt what did the doctor say?"

Hunter rested his hand on top of mine before talking again. "It's nothing really I just have a small case of food poisoning. The doctor pumped me full of fluids and gave me some pills to take. I should be fully recovered by tomorrow and ready to meet your parents. Your parents are still coming right?"

"Umm. . .My mom said she would come. My dad I don't think he's going to show up."

"Sorry." Hunter said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Don't be. I'm not." I said with a sigh.

"Your dad can't be that bad John."

"He is that bad. You can ask Dave if you don't believe me."

"I believe you." Hunter said with a smile.

"Could you do me a small favor Hunt?"

"What is it?"

"If my dad do show up tomorrow. Please don't let anything he says get to you, okay."

"Nothing anyone's ever said has gotten to me."

"Listen to me Hunt. My dad has away of saying things that make you feel less of a person than you really are."

"I'll be fine."

"I just don't want him to fuck with your mind like he did me and Dave."

"Look who you're talking to, I'm Hunter Hearst Helmlsey, Triple H, The Cerebral Assassin. I'm king of fucking with people's minds." He said as he gave me his trademark smile.

"Keep thinking that." I said with a laugh as I stood up. "I'm gonna go eat. Do you need anything?" I said as I gave him a kiss on his head.

"You can't give me a better kiss then that?" Hunter said as he grab my hand.

"Did you brush your teeth since you puke in my yard?"

"No."

"Then no, I can't give you a better kiss then that." I said with a laugh.

"Please."

"Not until you brush your teeth."

"Please Angel." Hunter begged me as he pulled on my hand.

"Fine. One kiss on the cheek."

"Cool." He said with a smile.

As I leaned over to kiss him, I felt his grip on my hand tight before he pulled my on top of him and kissed me full on the lips. He rested his free hand on my back as he deepened the kiss.

"Now that's a kiss." He said as he slowly pulled away.

"Yes . . . yes it was." I said completely out of breath. In those few seconds that we kiss everything felt right. For those few second my life wasn't fucked up. It's like getting high off of whatever drug you can think of. When you're on that high everything feels good, everything feels right. You don't have any fears or problems. But the second you come off that high you're back to where you started, which is exactly how I feel right now.

"John, I'm sorry about last night. I don't remember what I did but Mark told me I should tell you sorry and thank you." Hunter said as he wrap both of his arms around me.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking Mark and Dave."

"What did I do?"

"Umm. . .what's the last thing you remember about yesterday?" I said as I climbed off of him so he could sit up.

"I remember eating lunch with Randy." He said as I sat next to him.

"I don't know what happen when you was with Randy but I do know you came to the arena completely plastered. You were so plastered that you didn't remember were you and Randy had lunch at. You were so plastered that I had to beg Dave to watch you during my match so you would wander out in the hall and draw the attention of Vince. I also had to beg Mark to water down his wrestling moves so that he wouldn't hurt you during your match and you know how much Mark hates doing that."

"I had a match against Mark last night?" I could tell he was surprised by that. Hunter doesn't come away from a match with Mark without take a trip to a hospital.

"Yes you had a match against Mark last night."

"Did I win?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not."

Looking over and seeing that Hunter was dead serious pissed me off. "It doesn't matter if you won the fucking match or not." I yelled at him as I stood up. "I can't believe you would ask that question. You put yours, mine, Dave and Mark career's in jeopardy last night and all you care about is if you won the damn match."

"Calm down John." He said as he stood up.

"No Hunter! It's okay when it just me and you but now our friends are getting dragged into our fuck up relationship."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hunter yelled as he grab my left wrist in a tight hold. "One minute we're sharing a great kiss the next you're yelling at me. What the hell did I do wrong?" With each word he spoke his hold on my wrist got tighter and tighter.

"I don't think we have enough time in the day to go over everything you've done wrong." I yelled back at him as I pulled my wrist out of his hold.

"Dammit! John! I said I was sorry about last night. I don't remember what I did but I'm still sorry."

"Oh come on! Do you really expect me to believe you're sorry?"

"Yeah! Why the hell wouldn't you?"

"You know what? Never mind." I said as I turned and started to walk away.

"No, no I want to know why you don't believe me?" He said as he grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him.

"Your apologies are worthless. Other people may think you truly mean it when you said you're sorry. But I know the real you, and the real you could care less about who you hurt as long as you get what you want."

"That's bull and you know it."

"No! It's not bull. You don't care about anyone but yourself and now apparently Randy too."

"Oh don't bring Randy into this. He has nothing to do with this."

"Did you hear what you just said? He has a lot to do with what happened last night. He was the one that got you drunk last night. His number one goal was to do that."

"Okay maybe I and Randy went a little over board with the drinks. But me and Randy getting drunk was not anyone's goal. We were just friends trying to relax before the show."

"You were the only one that was plastered Hunter! Randy wasn't even a little tipsy when I talked to him last night. Matter of fact I don't think he had anything that had alcohol in it. Your friendship with Randy is a fucking joke. He knew you had a match last night while he was supplying you with drinks. He knew if Vince saw you last night that he would possibly fire you on the spot. So tell me what kind of friend would do that to another."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He said as his cell phone started ringing. I watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hey Randy! What's up?" He said as smile adored his face.

After a few minutes on the phone he hung up and placed it back in his pocket.

"Speak of the jackass and he will call." I said as I cross my arms over my chest.

"John, do not start." Hunter said as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"This conversation started way before he called."

"I don't have time for this. I have to go."

"Go where? We're in the middle of argument."

"Randy's rental broke down. He needs a right back to the hotel. Plus this isn't an argument this is you trying to cut Randy out of my life of again and I'm not going to do it. Just face it, John I got the friendship back that I had with Randy before I ever met you and Dave and I going to keep it. So lay off of Randy."

"Fine go be 'friends' with Randy. I can't and I won't stop you. Besides self-absorb asshole's should stick together.

"I think you better watch your mouth John."

"Or what? You'll smack me around again. You know what? Fuck you and fuck Randy." I yell before walking away from him.

I walked downstairs to the entertainment room wanting to avoid everyone. At the sudden lost of my appetite and the little good mood I was in. Going out back to talk to everyone was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

I was a little surprise to see Mark down here playing pool by himself. "How long have you been down here? I thought you were still out back with everyone." I ask him as I reached the table.

"I haven't been down here long."

"Oh." I said as he hit one on of the balls into the right-corner pocket.

"I thought you were going to join us."

"Umm. . . I was but I'm not that hungry anymore.

"Oh. So how often do you and Hunter have yelling matches?"

Busted. "Umm. . .I. . .We weren't yelling . We were just having a little disagreement."

"Don't play dumb with me John. I know what I heard and saw." Mark said as he laid the pool stick on the table and gave me his full attention.

"Like I said Mark, it's was just a little. . ."

"How many shows did Hunter come wasted? Because I have a felling last night wasn't the first one."

Double busted. "It doesn't matter, just let it go."

"It matters and I just can't let it go. Tell me or I'll go beat it out of Hunter."

"No! I'll tell you."

"Well start talking."

"Umm. . . including this time, eighteen."

"Eighteen!!"

I was expecting Mark to yell but just not that loud. I actually lost hearing in my ears for a second or two. . .maybe three. "Mark please calm down. Just keep in mind that all of them took place a year ago."

"It doesn't matter John, one is too fuckin' many. What the hell is he trying to do? Relive Shawn's past?"

"He's not trying to do that. . . I don't think." I was actually starting to get somewhat irritated by Mark hounding me about what Hunter did.

"And he had a match every time?"

"Yes." I said through clench teeth.

"And you kept all this to yourself?"

"Yes. Last night was the first time I ever told anyone."

"I can't believe this John. Do you know how many of those matches could've ended with Hunter or his opponent being rush to the hospital or worst!"

"I know Mark. But I couldn't tell anyone and risk it getting back to Vince. I was just trying I protect Hunter and his job. You know as much as I do, that Hunter loves being with this company and would rather die than give it up."

"I understand you want to do whatever you can to protect him, that's what you're suppose to do when you love someone. But keeping something as dangerous as this to yourself is bad judgement and stupid. . ."

"I get it Mark! Damn, I have enough problems I don't need your bitching to be added to them!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. After all he didn't have to help me and Hunter last night.

"What did you say to me?" Mark said in a low sharp whisper. "I put my career on the line last night for Hunter because you ask me to. I did something for you that I've never done for anyone in my whole damn career. So I have a right to bitch and complain."

"You didn't have to do it. You could've said no or better yet fuck off."

"You're right I could've said no and time I will say no or better yet fuck off." Mark said pushing pass me mumbling a string of swears that would put a sailor to shame.

I knew Mark was right about everything. But having Mark mad at me was a lot easier than apologizing right now. I'll apologize tomorrow and hopefully he'll forgive me. And hopefully tomorrow will be somewhat better that today. But if my dad has anything to do with it, tomorrow will be the worst day of my life.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow. I wasn't sure what I wanted to put in this chapter. All in all I think it turned out okay But you guys are the readers so let me know. Review, review and oh yeah review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note**: Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot. Thanks again.

Chapter 20

I woke up to the bright sun shining in my bedroom window, nearly blinding me when I open my eyes. I turned away from it hoping to get a little more sleep but deciding not to when I didn't feel Hunter in the bed next to me. I started to miss him but everything that was said between Hunter and me last night and him running out to "save" Orton came flooding back, which pissed me off all over again. Hunter not being there also made me wonder did he even come back last night.

I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, it was almost noon which meant I had seven hours until my mom and maybe my dad showed up for dinner. Hopefully today won't go on my list of things I want to forget. The argument with Mark last night was one on the many things that would be on that list.

That argument should have never happened. In all the years I known Mark, I've never talked to him the way I did last night. I felt terrible about it when I first said what I said to him and after a nearly two hours of grocery shopping if Dave, Shawn, Lita and Torrie I felt even worse about it. I wanted to apologize to him when we got back from the store but he wasn't here. He left a note saying he'll be back later. I stay up until two o'clock in the morning waiting for him but he didn't show up. So I went to bed feeling like shit and the fact that I still feel like that means I need to talk to Mark as soon as possible.

After a quick shower I made my way downstairs in search of Mark. As I walked pass the living room I heard a 3 Doors Down song blasting from the stereo I looked inside and saw Torrie sitting in one of the two recliner chairs, flipping through a magazine. Lita was laying on the couch watching the tv.

"Hey." I said as I walked on to the living room.

"Hey Johnny." Torrie said as she turned another page

"Hey Felix. You finally woke up." Lita said. Lita is the only person I allow to call me by middle name. It just doesn't sound right when anyone else says it.

"Yeah. . . Are those my jerseys?" I ask when I got a better look at was they was wearing.

"Yeah. How do they look on us." Torrie ask as they stood up and posed for me.

The jersey's came down a little pass their bare knees. "They look great. Now take them off."

"We have nothing on under them." Lita said with a laugh.

"Go put something else on and return my shirt back to my room, please."

"Come on Johnny let us keep them on. We'll change before you parents show up." Torrie said as she pulled me into a hug.

"No."

"Come on please." Torrie said as she tighten the hug.

"Okay ya'll can keep them on. Let me go." I said trying to pull out of the hug.

"Thank you." Torrie said as she let go of me.

"For someone as small as you, you hug like a bear." I said as, rubbing where her arms just were.

"What time is your parents coming?" Lita ask.

"7 o'clock tonight."

"We'll be change before they even get here." Lita said.

"So where is everyone else?"

"Dave and Shawn is in the kitchen, Mark went to the store to pick up a few things and we haven't seen Hunter today." Lita said as Torrie turned up the radio and started dancing around me.

"Oh." I was disappointed that Mark wasn't here and disappoint that they haven't seen Hunter.

"We heard about your fight with Hunter last night. Sorry." Torrie said as she stop dancing.

"Don't be you or anyone in this house right now except for me, didn't have anything to do with it what happen between me and Hunter."

"Oh! I love this song." Torrie said a Blue October's 'Congratulation' started playing on the radio. "Dance with me Johnny." Torrie said as she grabbed both of my hands and pulled me closer to her.

"I'm not in a dancing mood, Tor." I said as I tried to pull away but stop when Lita came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on one dance Felix." Lita said as she rested her head against my back.

"I'll dance with you two later. Right now I have to talk to Dave about tonight's dinner."

"Pinky swear." Torrie said pulling away from me and holding out her pinky.

"Men don't pinky swear."

"Do it or we'll tell everyone you like to wear lipstick." Lita said referring back to the day when I was drunk and some of the Diva's put make-up on me.

"You wouldn't dare tell them."

"Try us." Torrie and Lita said with a smirk as they both held up their pinky.

"Fine." I looked back towards the entrance to the living room, to make sure one was there, before turning back to Lita and Torrie and hooking my pinky's with theirs. "Are you two happy now?"

"Very." Torrie said as she and Lita let go of my pinky's.

"You two are unbelievable." I said as I walked out of the living room and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey Dave. What are you. . ." I said as I enter the kitchen but stopped in my tracks and mid-sentence when I saw Dave and Shawn leaned against the island in the middle of the floor sharing a heated kiss. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I said as I covered my eyes with my hand and turned around.

"John!" I heard Shawn yell.

"It's not what it looks like!" I heard Dave say.

"No I should of said something before coming in!" I said with my eyes still covered. "I'll leave you two alone." I tried to leave but ran into the wall instead.

"No you stay. I'm going to go and umm. . .check on. . . whatever needs checking on." Shawn said as I heard him walk pass me.

"You can uncover your eyes now." Dave said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Are your clothes still on?"

"They were never off!"

"Are you sure?"

"John!"

"Just kidding." I said as I uncovered my eyes and turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry for killing the mood."

"There was no mood." He mumbled as walked over to the sink and started washing a plate.

"To have a kiss like that there has to be a mood." I said as I walked to stand next by him.

"John there was no mood. It was just a kiss plain and simple."

"A kiss that hot is never just plain and simple. You know that as well as I do. And if you keep scrubbing that plate like that it's going to break." I said with a smile.

"Sorry." He mumbled and sat the plate back in the sink.

"Don't be sorry about the plate or that kiss."

"It shouldn't have happen." He said turned to face me.

"Yes it should've. It's about time you found someone. And god knows it's time for Shawn to find someone to keep him warm at night."

"Whoa, how you get to me and Shawn sleeping together. We only kissed once."

"You can't fool me I know you and Shawn kissed more that once. You and Shawn have been getting closer and closer over the pass few months."

"Stop jumping to conclusion. We're just friends."

"Hey I don't think there's anything wrong with being lovers and friends. Besides Shawn is the next best thing to Eddie. Shawn's funny, smart, good looking and a little weird but everyone's a little weird. I think that's what makes us human. Besides I want you and Shawn to be happy and I'm sure Eddie would want the same thing."

"And where did all this wisdom come from today." He said with a laugh.

"I always had it inside of me. I just don't know when it's going to come out." I said with a laugh as I heard the door bell ring and Torrie saying she'll get it.

"It must be Mark or Hunter." Dave said as he when back to cleaning.

"Yeah. I 'll be right back." I said as I patted him on that back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Torrie who's at the door?" I said as I headed toward the door but stopped in my tracks when I saw who was standing there. "Oh Shit!"

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** For this chapter and a few up and coming chapters there's going to be John's and Dave's POV's

Thank's for the reviews!!!

Chapter 21

**John's POV**

"Oh shit!"

"Is that how you're going to greet us?" My dad ask.

"No! I'm sorry. Please come in." I said as I waved them in. Torrie waited for my parents to clear the doorway before closing the door. Only than did I realize she was still wearing my shirt and only my shirt.

"I'm sorry we're so early. We just couldn't wait to see you." My mom said as she glanced over at Torrie.

"No, it's not too early. We just weren't expecting you yet." I said as I looked over at Torrie, whom was slowly inching her way away from us. "So how are you mom?" I said as I pulled her into a hug, trying to distract my parent from Torrie retreating form.

"I'm fine " She said as she tightens her arms around me. "I'm fine now that I've seen you. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom." I said as I pulled out of the hug and looked over at my dad.

"How are you dad?" I held my breath as I waited for his responses.

"Same 'ol, same 'ol. So are you going to introduce us to your. . . friend?" He said with a smile.

I looked over a Torrie who stopped half way up the stairs when she notice my dad was referring to her.

"Umm. . .Mom and dad this is one of my close friends, Torrie Wilson. Torrie this is my mom Pamela and my dad John." I said as Torrie walked quickly back over to us.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Cena." She said as she held out her hand.

"You're one of the diva's right?" My mom ask as she accepted Torrie's hand.

"Yes. Mrs. Cena. " Torrie said with a smile.

"I knew I seen you before." My dad said as he also shook Torrie's hand. "May I said you look even more beautiful in person."

That's just great, I'm freaking out about my dad being here and he's charming Torrie. I looked over at my mom and by the look on her face she doesn't seem too happy about what dad just said.

"Thank you." Torrie said with a uncomfortable laugh as she pulled her hand out of my dad's hand.

"You're welcome." My dad said.

"Umm... Johnny I'm gonna go get dressed." Torrie said turning to me before turning back to face my parents. "I'm sorry I'm so under dress Mr and Mrs Cena."

"It's perfectly fine Torrie. It's our fault we showed up so early and please call us Pamela and John." My mom said with a smile.

"Okay. Well. . .If ya'll will excuse me Pamela, John and Johnny I'll be right back." Torrie said as she patted me on the back and walked away while trying to keep the shirt from rising as she walked.

"She seems nice." My mom said as she watched Torrie walk up stairs to the room she's sharing with Lita.

"She is. She a good friend."

"You and her seem more than friends." My dad said.

"You right. She more than a friend she's like a sister." I knew my dad was thinking I'm into women now and what he calls a 'gay phase' was over.

"A sister, huh?" He said as I watched the expression on his face change from the fake smile to the disappointed frown that I'm use to.

"Tor, what's taking you so long." Lita said as she walking out of the living room but stop when she saw me and my parents. "Oh! I'm sorry! I did know anyone else was still out here."

"Mom and dad this is Amy Dumas. But everyone calls here Lita. Lita this is my mom Pamela and my dad John."

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Cena." Lita said as she took the same position beside me that Torrie was in.

"It's a nice to meet you Lita and please call us by our first names." My dad said as his fake smile returned.

"Umm. . .I should go get dress." Lita didn't wait for a response before she bolted to the stairs and up them.

"Another friend slash sisters." My dad said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yeah."

"So since I haven't seen him yet. I take it you and David are no longer friends?" My dad ask. He spit Dave's name out like it was poison or something toxic.

"No, we're still close friends and he is here."

"Well you never could let go of things that are bad for you."

"Honey you said you wouldn't do this." My mom said, trying to keep the peace between me and my dad but with no avail.

"I said that before I knew the man that turned my son gay was going to be here."

"I told you over and over again that I didn't know Dave before I told you I was gay. And I sure as hell didn't know him before I realized I liked to screw guys instead of girls."

"Still disrespectful, still a disappointment of a son or should I call you my daughter now?" He spat back at me.

"I don't know, should I still call you dad or asshole." I threw back at him.

"Stop it both of you! John disrespecting our son is not going to change who he is. Now we came here for a nice dinner and to meet Johnny's friend's without disrespecting anyone. Can you two please try to get along for a few hours?"

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I turned away from my dad's intense stare.

"Sure, I can bite my tongue." My dad said with a smirk on his face. A smirk that reminds me way too much of Randy.

"Good, now that's out of the way, Johnny where's your living room I want to sit down." My mom said as she stepped between me and my dad.

"Follow me." I said as I glared at my dad before leading them to the living room. When we walking in the living room I saw Shawn sitting on the couch watching tv. I walked over and flipped of the tv off.

"Hey! I was watching that." Shawn said completely unaware that my parents were standing in the room. I was glad he was unaware they were standing there. Because that would mean he was unaware of what just was said between me and my dad in the hall.

"Mom and dad this Shawn Michaels. Shawn . . ." I stop and waited for him to stand up and face my parents before I finish. " . . . This is my mom and dad, Pamela and John."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you two were going to be here at this time." Shawn said as he walked around the couch and shook both of their hands. But not before giving me a 'you could've warned me' look.

"Please, don't be mad at John he wasn't aware we was going to show up so early." My mom said as she let go of Shawn's hand.

"No I'm not mad at him. I could never be mad at John. He's a good kid." Shawn said giving my mom his classic smile.

"Oh, that's good." My mom said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you father John." Shawn said as he held his hand out for my dad to shake.

"It's good to meet you Shawn." My dad said as he accepted Shawn's hand. But the look of dislike in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me. He just met Shawn one second ago and he already hates him.

"How about you two sit down and relax for awhile. Do ya'll want something to drink?" I need to get out of this room before I say something to my dad that I'm going to regret.

"Some water." My mom said as she sat on the couch.

"A beer." My dad said as he sat next to my mom.

"Okay I'll be right back. Shawn can you help me?" I didn't need Shawn's help but I knew he would feel uncomfortable if he stayed in the room with my parents.

"Sure thing John."

"Your mom seems nice." Shawn said we entered the kitchen.

"Mom is actually trying to be nice. Unlike my dad."

"I don't think your dad thinks too highly of me."

"He's don't think too highly of anyone that I know of."

"What are you two talking about?" Dave asked as we entered the kitchen.

"My parents are here."

"They're kind of early." Dave said calmly as he looked at his watch.

"Kind of early? They're very early."

"John." I heard my mom say from the hallway.

"I'm in here mom." I few seconds later my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Hello David." My mom said with a smile when she saw Dave.

"Hi Mrs. Cena. How are you?" Dave said walking over to her and holding out his hand for her to shake. It was a shock to me and Dave when she pulled him into a hug. Mom never showed any signs that she liked Dave but then again she never showed any signs that she didn't like him.

"I'm doing great now that I've seem my son." She said pulling away from Dave some but didn't let go of him. "I assume you have been taking care of him."

"Yes. Mrs. Cena. I've been doing the best I can with him."

"Stop calling me Mrs. Cena. Call me by my first name."

"Yes Mrs. . . I mean Pamela." Dave said with a smile.

"Good now that's taking care of." She said as she finally let Dave go and turned to me. "John there was a biker guy knocking on your door but I didn't open it because I didn't know if you knew who is was."

"A biker looking guy?" I looked over at Shawn and Dave they both looked as confused as me. "A biker guy? Oh. Oh! That's Mark!" The instant I said his name I heard someone knocking on the back door.

Shawn walked over to the door and opened it. To show Mark standing there holding four bags full of stuff.

"You know when you send a guy to the store, he expects someone to open the damn door for him when he gets back." Mark said not paying any attention to anyone in the room, as Shawn and I took the bags from him.

"Mark. " I said as I sat the bags on the counter and walked over to my mom. "This is my mom Pamela Cena.

The look on his face showed he really didn't realize she was standing there. "Mom this is Mark Calloway."

"It's nice to meet you Mark." My mom said as she walked over to Mark and held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Mark said as he shook her hand. "I was starting to think John didn't have any parents."

"See, I was thinking he was raised by wolves." Shawn said as with a laugh, which brought another smile out of my mom.

"No, We're not wolves even though sometimes we don't act completely human towards each other." My mom said as she looked at me with compassion in her eye. She looked at me the way I wish she would have shown a little of when my dad would hound me about being gay.

The little moment between me and my mom ended when I heard someone in the hall clear their throat. I turned around and saw Hunter standing there.

"Hi." Hunter said with a little wave.

"I have some more things to get out the car. Dave and Shawn come help me." Mark said as he walked out the door.

"But I want to stay and . . ." Shawn started to say but was cut off by Dave pulling him outside.

I turned back to Hunter, as did my mom. "Hunter I want you to meet my mom, Pamela Cena. Mom this is. . ."

"Hunter Helmlsey, I'm John's Boyfriend." Hunter said cutting me off. Some part of me was glad that Hunter finished my sentence because I wasn't sure if I would be able to add the boyfriend part in there. Another part of me wanted to tell him to shut up because I'm supposed to tell her who is and isn't my boyfriend.

"Oh! Well it's . . .It's great to meet you Hunter." She's tripping over her words that could only mean two things: 1.) She's nervous or 2.) She's 'okay' with me being gay as long as she never meets any of my boyfriends. Because having a boyfriend will truly means, one of her little boys is gay and have no intent on going straight.

"To be honest Hunter you are the first boyfriend of John's that I have ever met. I met his first and I guess only girlfriend, Vanessa. But never a boyfriend."

Crap!! I didn't expect her to bring up my ex-girlfriend, Vanessa Sykes.

"Really! Well I think he was just waiting for the right one to come along." Hunter said looking at me with a smile that said what else should I know about your past.

"And you're the 'right one?" My mom said as she looked at me.

"Yes Ma'am. I do believe I am."

"Do you make him happy? Do you take care of him? Are you there when he needs you?"

"Mom, stop." I said as I covered her mouth with my hand. I was surprised she would want to know anything about me and Hunter's relationship. "Hunter I'm sorry she doesn't know when to stop."

"Okay." She said as she pulled my hand from over her mouth. "I'm sorry Hunter, but I do have one very important question."

"Mom!"

"No. It's okay John." Hunter said as he reached over patted me on the shoulder. "What's you're question Mrs. Cena.

"Do you love him?"

"No."

No! Did he just say he don't love me! What kind of fucking game is he playing!

Hunter walked over to me and held both of my hands in his. I stared into my eyes. It took everything in me not to back away from him. If he don't love me than why am I still with him.

"Mrs. Cena, I love my friends, my family, my job and my fans but John, no. I don't love John, I am in love with him. I am in love with his heart, body, mind and soul. What I feel for John is the purest feeling that I have and has ever had in my life. Before I met John I didn't know this feeling existed and if I did know I would have never thought in a million years that I would be blessed to feel it. Mrs. Cena people can easily say they love someone but it is hard and rare for anyone to say they are in love with that person."

Hunter paused of a second to catch his breath "And no Mrs. Cena I'm not always there when he needs me and I'm not always able to take care of him. But I know I make him happy because he makes me happy. And until my last breath I will continue to be in love with him and make him happy and give him everything he needs."

"Well damn Hunter!" I heard Mark say. I dropped my hands away from Hunters and turned to look at Mark, Shawn and Dave standing at the back door. "Hearing you say that makes me want to call my wife."

"I'm glad to know how you feel about my son Hunter." My mom said as she wiped tears from her eyes. She hesitated for a minute before pulling Hunter into a hug. "Thank you for loving him."

"Your Welcome Mrs. Cena." Hunter said with a smile.

"Please call me Pamela."

"Okay, Pamela." Hunter said as he pulled out of the hug. "John can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. Sure. Mom, I'll be right back."

"Oh. Take your time I have three guys here that I want to get to know better."

"Okay."

I followed Hunter out of the kitchen and downstairs to the entertainment room.

"What do you want to talk about Hunter?"

"I'm sorry." He said as he stopped by the pool table.

"About?"

"Everything. I've been a terrible boyfriend. I've done things and said things to you that I should be condemn for. I want to make it to you if you'll let me."

"Why are you saying all this? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything but realized I can only push you so far before you walk away. I don't want that, I don't want to lose you because I love you way too much. So will you give me another chance?"

"Hunter saying you're sorry and telling me that you love me doesn't make up for the pass two and a half years."

"I know, but if you give me a chance I'll do a lot more that just say sorry and I love you."

"Hunter, I. . . "

"Please John."

The look in Hunter eyes is tell me he means everything he just said. My heart is telling me to forgive him and continue to stay with him but my head is tell me to let him go.

"Okay, Okay I'll give you one more chance. I'll continue with this relationship on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't make me regret doing this

"Thank-you angel. I love you so much." Hunter said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too." I hope I don't regret doing this.

"So we're cool.

"As a cucumber."

"Speaking of cum." Hunter said as he looked at me with a devilish smile.

He took me by surprise when he lifted me up and sat me on the pool table. "I what are you doing?"

"What does it look like angel?" He said as he pulled his shirt off and started taking his shoes off.

"Hunter we can't. . ." Hunter stopped me from talking by covering my lips with his.

"The sooner we start the sooner you can get back upstairs." He said as he pulled out the kiss and pulled my shirt off.

"Cool with me."

**Dave's POV**

I hope John isn't falling for any of the bullshit that came out of Hunter's mouth. John is way too good for Hunter.

"Hey Dave!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Shawn yelling my name.

"Yeah. Shawn."

"That's the fourth time I said you name. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just. . ."

"Brooding."

"I don't brood." I said as I look through the bay windows in the kitchen and saw Mark and John's mom out on the patio talking.

"Okay. So what is it? You're upset. Did I do something wrong? Should I have not kiss you?"

"Yes I'm upset but it has nothing to do with you." I said as I gave him a little smile.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me. So who are you mad at?"

"I rather not talk about it." Telling Shawn I'm mad at Hunter would only lead to more questions that I can't answer because the anwers would result in me losing John.

"Okay. I'm not going to push. But when and if you want to tell me I am all ears." He said his one of a kind smile.

"Thanks Shawn."

"They seem to be getting along." Shawn said as he looked out the window and Mark and John's mom.

"Yeah. I wonder how many embarrassing stories about John they've shared in the short time they been out there."

"Knowing Mark. . . all of them."

"Yeah probably." I said with a laugh but stop when I saw Shawn expression turn slightly serious.

"Umm. . . Dave, I still want to say I'm sorry."

"For what? I told you I'm not mad at you."

"I know you're not mad at me but I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that especially since you told me you have all these feeling for John and . . ."

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "Shawn keep it down. You the only person I told about how I really feel about John." I said whispered as I remove my hand.

"Sorry." He said in a whisper. "Maybe you should tell John that you're in love with him."

"I can't tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because one he's dating Hunter. Two won't feel that same way I do. So by me telling him I'm love him would really fuck what we have now. And three he's dating Hunter!!"

"Oh stop. You can see it as clearly as I do. The relationship between John and Hunter isn't what it once was. Something about those two have changed."

Oh you have no idea how fucking right you are Shawn. "If something between them has changed than it's up to them try and save what they have left. John doesn't need me telling him I'm in love with him."

"What if he feels the same way about you?"

"He doesn't. He loves me as a friend and that's it."

"Oh come on! The way he looks at you when you're not looking says he wants more that a friendship with you."

"Why the hell do you keep trying to push this?"

"Because you're not!"

Shawn is starting to piss me off. I know he's trying to help me but I rather be without John as a boyfriend or whatever than be without him as one hell of a friend. Losing John as a friend is one of the major out comes of telling him I'm in love with him.

"Dave, I know how much you loved Eddie and I know you wanted to die when he did."

"Everything isn't about Eddie."

"I know everything isn't about Eddie but this is."

"So what are you going to say Shawn? That it's time for me to move on and forget about Eddie. I'm sorry Shawn I can't do that. I can't just move on and forget how much I loved him or about the fight we had just hours before he died or that he asks me to marry him two days before he died. I just can't do that."

"That wasn't what I was going to. . .Wait. . . He asks you to marry him?"

**John POV**

"Hunt that was. . ."

"One hell of a good time." He said as he put his clothes on."

"Yes. But we should be getting back upstairs." I said as I put my own clothes back on.

"Yeah I guess so.

"My parents are probably wondering when I am. Especially my mom."

"Your parents. I though your mom was the only one here?"

"No, my dad's in the livingroom. No doubt going through every book, magazine and DVD in there."

"Oh Shit!"

"Oh shit, what? Don't tell me you're freaking out about meeting him. You can't freak out because if you freak out I'm going to."

"I'm not freaking out about that."

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't know your dad was in the livingroom or even here. So I told Randy to go and wait in the living room for me." He said in a rush of words

"You're kidding right." I said with a laugh but the look on his face told me he wasn't. "Oh my god!"

"John, relax. Randy wouldn't say anything to make your dad hate you."

"Oh I know he wouldn't because my dad already hates me. He would say something that would lead to my dad disowning me." I said as I headed for the stairs.

**Don't forget to review**!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 22

**Dave's POV**

"He really asked you to marry him?" Shawn asked me again.

"Yes." I wasn't planning on telling anyone that information but it's too late now.

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Eddie and I were planning on telling everyone at Survivor Series that year. And as you know he didn't make it there, so I just didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything."

"Why not?"

"There was no need to."

"Come on you had to tell someone, your mom or John or even your kids."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Dave keeping something like that to yourself is. . ."

"Shawn can we not talk about this. . . at all. Keeping what happened between me and Eddie a secret was and still is my choice and it will stay that way because you're going to give me your word that you won't tell anyone what I said."

"You know I won't tell anyone a thing. But for the record keeping a secret like that bottled up is unhealthy."

"Thanks for the concern. Now if you don't mind I have to go and greet John's dad and try not to hit him in the mouth when he says something to piss me off."

"Should I go with you ."

"Yeah because if I can't hold back from decking him I'm going to need a witness to say he provoke me."

**John's POV**

Tons of questions ran through my mind in the seconds it took to get to the livingroom. Questions like, did Randy tell my dad anything about me? Did he tell everything there is to tell about my far from perfect past? Is dad going to disown me on the spot? Why didn't Hunter bring Randy here? Where the hell did Hunter sleep last nigh? And many more questions that I don't want answered.

When we entered the livingroom I was expecting to see my dad and Randy not Torrie and Lita sitting in the couch.

"Where's my dad?"

"I don't know when me and Lita came back down no one was in here." Torrie said as she flip through the channels on the tv.

"We've returned you're shirts to you're room Felix." Lita said. "Hey when did you get back Hunter?"

"About a hour or so ago." Hunter said as he walked pass me and went over to the window. "My car is gone. He took my car."

"That's just great."

"What's going on? Why are you looking for your dad?" Torrie ask as she sat the remote down and turned to me.

"Nothing I hope, but I have reason to believe my dad is with Randy." I said as I looked over at Hunter.

"Randy! Why would your dad be with Randy? Do they even know each other?"

"Until Hunter showed up, they didn't."

"You brought Randy here! Why?!" Lita ask as she looked at Hunter than back at me.

"Okay let's get this over with." I heard Dave's voice a second before he and Shawn entered the room. "Where is he?" He said as he looked around the living room.

"Gone." I said

"Gone where?"

"I have no idea where, Randy took him." I said as I sat next to Torrie.

"Randy! Why the hell was Randy here?"

"He was here because. I told him that he could have dinner with us." Hunter answered before I could.

"So you thought inviting him here and leaving him alone with John's dad was a great idea." Dave shot back.

"I did know that John's dad was here. Beside a really doubt he is going to say anything that will tear John and his dad any farther apart."

"Are you fucking for real? This is Randy Orton we're talking about." David yelled

"Stop both of you!" I said as I stood up. "Do anyone know where my mom is?"

"She's out back talking to Mark." Shawn said.

"Good." I said as I turned to Dave. "Dave could you go and start working on dinner."

"Yeah. Sure." He said as he glared one more time at Hunter before walking out of the room.

"I'll help." Shawn said as he followed Dave.

"Li and Tor could you two. . ."

"You don't have to tell us. We'll go set the table." Lita said as she and Torrie stood up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Torrie said as they left out of the room.

Now it was just Hunter and me standing in the room. I don't know where to begin. I'm mad at him but I was also really sad. I wasn't sure why I was sad. It could be the depression that I dealt with years ago showing it's face again or it could be the fact that by Hunter inviting Randy to my house shows he has no respect for me.

"Why would you do this to me, Hunter? Why did you wait for nearly a fucking hour to tell me that jackass was here?"

"I told you I didn't know your father was in here. And I was coming to tell you but the conversation with your mom happen. And then you and me on the pool table happen and I just completely forgot he was here."

"What was the reason for you to even invite him here? Did you forget how Randy treats me, Lita and Torrie? Did you forget what he did to Dave? No one is just going to forgive him."

"No! I didn't forget. Yesterday when I went to help Randy with his car, he told me he miss the people he use to hang out with. He misses me, you, the girls, Mark, Shawn and Dave. He told me he wants to change, that he will change."

"And you believe all the crap he spit out?"

"Yes I do. And so I thought the best place for him to start is here, with the people he hurt the most. To be honest John, as much as he misses me, I miss him just as much. He's just as great of a friend as Dave is."

"No, see that's where you are wrong. Unlike Randy, Dave actually cares for and respects other people. He doesn't just do it when he thinks it's going to get him ahead of someone else. So you can believe and trust Randy all you want, but I'm not. And the fact that he's out with my father now telling him god knows what shows that Randy is playing you."

"Randy isn't telling your father anything about you. He has nothing to gain by telling your father about your past."

"Are you insane? Randy has everything to gain by fucking up my life. Randy wants me to pay for you not wanting to have anything to do with him after he cheated on Dave. If he tells my father anything about all the guys I slept with, my father will not stop until he disowns me and let the whole world knows I'm not just a wrestler but a whore too."

"John." I pause at the sound of my mom's voice coming from just outside of the room. How much did she hear of what I just said?

"Relax. I don't think she heard you." Hunter whispered when he saw the look on my face. "He's in here Mrs. Cena!"

"Oh. There you two are." She said walking into the room.

"Hey, mom." I said as I turned to face her.

"Where's your father?"

"Umm. . ." I said looked to Hunter for help.

"He went for a drive with a friend. They should be back before dinner." Hunter said helping me out.

"Oh, okay." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Umm. . . I'm gotta go take a shower." Hunter said as he headed out of the room.

"Your friends are nice. I haven't had a chance to spend time with the girls or Hunter but they seem nice too."

"They are nice. They all mean a lot to me." I said as I sat next to her.

"Mark and Shawn seems to be less. . .umm."

"Crazier than me and everyone else." I said with a laugh.

"That's not what I was going to say." She said with a smile.

"I know it but you was thinking it."

"No. . . maybe. Umm. . . can I ask you something? I didn't feel comfortable asking Mark a question like this."

"What is it?"

"I know Mark has a wife and kids in Texas. And I know David has kids. But what about the rest of your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Do they. . . I mean are they. . . Oh you know what I'm trying to say."

"Do you want to know if the rest of my friends are gay?"

"Yes!" My mom yelled a little too loudly in my ears. "I mean yes that is what I'm trying to ask."

"Shawn is bi. He was married before. He has kids that live in Texas. Torrie and Lita are both straight, although sometimes they don't act it. And Hunter is bi and has no kids. Is that all you want to know?"

"Yes. For now it is." She said with a little smile.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. What did Mark say about me?"

"What was said between me and him will stay between me and him."

"Oh come on! I won't tell him you told me." I begged.

"No!"

"Okay just tell me this, is he planning on kicking my ass?"

"No, I don't think so. Why would he want to do that to you?" She said as her expression turned to worry.

"I said something to him last night that was completely wrong of me."

"What did you say to him?"

"Umm. . . I said something on the lines of 'I have enough problems I don't need your bitching to be added to them.'"

"John!"

"I know, I know. I was under a lot of stress and mad at someone else. I blew up and Mark was just there at the wrong time. I had no right to say that to him, he was just trying to help me."

"Well from the way he talked about you, he didn't seem mad at you. He actually sound like proud father telling me of son's great accomplishments. He cares a lot about you." She said with a smile.

"And I care a lot about him. He treats me the way a father should treat his son. Mark accepts me for me."

"John I'm sorry for the way me and your father have been acting. It's just. . .when we planned our family we didn't expect any of our sons to come to us and say, 'mom and dad I'm gay.' We just didn't expect that."

"I understand I'm not who you and dad wanted me to be. I understand I caught you and dad off guard the day I told you I am gay. But what I don't understand how could you and dad push me away. I was scared and looking for you and him to show me a little compassion, but no. There was no compassion, no love, there was just anger and bitter hate."

"Me and your father never hated you. We could never hate you, you're our son."

"Am I suppose to believe that?" I said as I stood up.

"Yes. John, me and your father love you."

"If you call the way you and him have been treating since I was nineteen love, then I don't want or need your love."

"Please don't act like this."

"I wonder how many times I said that exact same thing to you and dad."

"I said I was sorry and I trying to explain how I and your father felt about you going through this phase, so what else do you want me to say before you get over this phase?"

"Rebelling against rules and the law is a phase, being gay is not. I am not going to wake up tomorrow and not be gay. This is who I am and this is who I'm going to stay until the day I take my last breath. So the sooner you and dad come to terms with that the better. And if you two can't. . ." This is going to be one of the hardest things that I am going to have to say to my mother. "If you two can't accept me as I am than I guess this will be the last time we will see each other."

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note: **I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I will not let a year go by without a update again.

**Note 2: **I want to thank my old readers for sending me messages wondering when I'm going to update this story. Sending me messages showed me that you all haven't given up on my fic. I also want to thank my new readers for the reviews and messages. Now on with the story!

Chapter 23

**Dave's POV**

I mindlessly leaned against the kitchen counter flipping through a magazine as I waited for the food in the oven to finish cooking. I could hear Mark and Shawn talking to each other out on the patio. But I was too caught up with my own thoughts to really care what they were saying or what was in the magazine.

All I could think about was John and how I felt about him. Could Shawn be right? Could I really be more than friend's with John and not ruin what we already have? Dammit Shawn! Why do you always have to push things.

"Hey Dave." I looked up from my magazine and saw Hunter walking in the room.

"Hey." I said before looking back down at the magazine. I'm not in the mood to deal with Hunter right now, hopefully he's just passing through to go out back with the others.

"So what are you cooking?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"Rosemary and olive stuffed lamb with steamed vegetable and wild rice."

"Nice."

"Is there something you want Hunter?"

"Yeah. I want to say I'm sorry. I should have called and let you know I was bringing Randy."

"I don't need you to apologize. I'm a big boy everything doesn't hurt my feelings." I said as I walked past him to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

"I know that but I still feel like I should say sorry."

"Maybe you should save your apologies for someone else."

"And who do you suggest I save them for?"

"I don't know, maybe John. I know you apologize to him on a daily bases so maybe you should save this apology for him."

"What is said between me and John is really none of your business, Dave." He said through clenched teeth.

"You could be right. But what fun would that be if I didn't know what was going on in my best friend's life." I said be for taking a sip of my beer.

"You know Dave I think you're jealous of what me and John have. I mean your last two relationships ended badly. Randy cheated on you and Eddie. . . well you know. . .died. But was what you had with Eddie, really a relationship? I mean Eddie was just the rebound guy, how serious could you have been about him."

A rebound guy! Who the fuck do Hunter think he is. Eddie was not a rebound guy. He meant more to me in the few months that we were together then Randy meant to me in the two years than we were together.

"This conversation between me and you should end right now before you say something that will end with you taking another trip to the hospital." I said as I placed my beer on the counter.

"Is that a threat?" He said as he moved a little closer to me.

"No, that's a promise."

We stood there for seconds sizing each other. Waiting for the first swing to be taken. Wondering who would be hurt in a fight that has been building up for almost three years. But just like the Hunter I knew back in Evolution days, he backed away.

"You are not even worth my time." He glanced at me one more time before walking out of the kitchen.

"Asshole!" I yelled after him as he continued to make him way outside where Shawn and the others where.

Dammit! I wish I never met Hunter. Now on top of thinking about what Shawn said to me about hooking up with John, I have to wonder if what I felt for Eddie real or was it just me trying to cover up that I still loved Randy after we broke up. I wish this day would end.

**John's POV**

"What do you mean this is the last time we'll see each other?" My mother said as she looking at me in disbelief.

"Mom you know I love you and sometimes dad, but these fights and disagreements that's been going on between us since I was nineteen has completely pushed me past my breaking point. I thought somewhere in the years that I've been apart from you and dad that you two would have accepted who I am and we could move on and be somewhat of a family. But you two haven't changed. You and dad are still the same closed-minded people I left when moved away from home all those years ago. Look all I'm asking is for you and dad to meet me halfway. All I'm asking is for you and him to show me a little support and compassion and a little fucking respect." I was half begging and half yelling at my mom to love me.

"Your father and I are trying we really are but you can't expect us to be okay with you sleeping with men. John what you are doing is a sin."

"Don't you dare talk to me about sins! You and Dad are not perfect and god knows you're not."

"John we. . ."

"You know what I can't do this right now." I said as I backed away from her and walked out of the room." I can't do this. I knew this dinner was a bad idea from the beginning. Why did I let Shawn and Mark talk me into this shit?

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw Lita and Torrie sitting on the counter eating ice cream out of the carton and Dave flipping through a magazine with two empty beer bottle sitting on the counter in front of him.

"Hey, Johnny want some ice cream?" Torrie said as she held the carton out to me. How they eat the way they do and don't gain a pound is amazing.

"Maybe later. Hey Li and Tor could you two go and keep my mom company for a while."

"Yeah sure." Lita said as she and Torrie hopped down off the counter and headed out of the room with carton of ice cream in their hand.

I looked back over at Dave as he flipped another page in the magazine. "Don't drink another beer. If I have to be sober at dinner so do you."

"I'm not drunk. I'm not even buzzed, unfortunately." He mumbled as he continued to look at the magazine

"Okay, what's wrong?" I said as I walked over and stood next to him.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Liar."

"What?"

"You heard me, liar. I know something is on your mind. So tell me what it is so I can help you."

"John it's nothing, it doesn't matter." He said as he closed the magazine and tossed it on the counter next to the empty glass bottles.

"It does matter. Tell me what's wrong?" I waited as he took a deep breath and ran his hand over his hair

"Be completely honest with me, okay?"

"I'm always honest with you." I said with a smile.

"Do you think Eddie was just my rebound guy? Or do you think I was his?"

"No, why would you even ask that?" I'm actually shock Dave asks me that. I thought he was going to say something about Hunter or my dad.

"If you really think about, me and Eddie rushed into our relationship."

"I wouldn't say rush."

"John, we rush. Eddie had got a divorce from Vickie a month before and I had broke up with Randy three weeks before."

"Okay you two rushed but I don't think anyone was a rebound. Yeah you and Eddie hooked up soon after yours and his relationships ended but you and Eddie where meant to be together. And everyone knew it when you and Eddie stepped in the room. Do you know how many people wish they had what you and Eddie had? I know I wish I had it."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." He said with a smile. "And you could have what me and Eddie had if you would just leave dumbass."

"I'm not leaving Hunter. Not without trying to work things out first."

"I'm just saying."

"Well you can stop just saying." I said with a smile

"Yeah, whatever. So how did the conversation with your mom go?"

"It went from good to bad to really, really bad."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There nothing to say that you don't already know. My parents haven't changed and they never will."

"Never, say never."

"Too late I already did."

"Just give them some more time."

"I'm giving them until after dinner."

"Huh?"

"I told my mom if she and dad can't accept who I am then I don't want them in my life."

"That's a pretty big move isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I can't keep trying to prove to them that me being gay is going to send the world to hell. I'm tired I can't do it anymore." I said as I took a deep breath.

"If that's how you feel than I'll stand by you one hundred percent."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for standing by me. And thank you for being a great friend and cooking dinner and thank you for being somewhat nice to Hunter."

"You're welcome." He said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We stood there for a while holding each other. I never really realized until now how good it felt to have Dave's arms wrapped around me or how perfectly we fit in each other arms. Or how good . . . whoa what am I doing? I went to pull away from him but stop when we locked eyes. I always loved his eyes. They always displayed his true emotions. No matter how much he tries to hide it when he's upset about something his eyes always showed it. But the look in his eyes right now made me want him in a way that a friend shouldn't want another friend. I wonder if it would be a bad thing if I kiss him right now.

"Is everything okay?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind us.

I pulled away from Dave with a speed I didn't even know I had. I turned towards the back door where Hunter was standing.

"What?" I said as I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"I said is everything okay?" He said as he walked farther into the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Hunt."

"Oh, okay."

That's it? No yelling. No calling me a cheater? Or he's just waiting to blow up later.

"Did your dad show back up yet?" He asks as he walked farther into the kitchen.

"No, not yet." I said as I took deep breath.

"Umm. . . I need to go make a phone call. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Dave said as he walked past me and out of the room.

"What's up with him he seems upset." Hunter said with a smirk. "Did I come in too soon?"

"Hunter."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He said as he walking over to me, taking the spot where Dave was just standing.

"Dave's just anxious about sitting down to dinner with my parents. Hell we both are, well I think I'm more worried than anxious."

"I guess I didn't make things any better by bringing Randy here." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you really didn't." I said as I placed my hands on his arms. "But I get what you were trying to do. I don't like it because I still think Randy is playing you, but I do understand that you want Randy back in your life. I can't believe about to say this." I said as I stared into his eyes. "I'm not going to. . . I'm not going to argue with you any more about spending time Randy. But don't expect me to treat Randy any better than I do now. He's your friend, not mine."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'm gonna go laid down until dinner ready. It's been a very long day and half of the day isn't even over yet."

"Okay." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you wanna join me?" Hunter asked with a smile

"I better not. My mom might come looking for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. He said as he gave me a kiss before pulling away.

"Hey can you call Randy's phone again?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and if he answers, tell him he if he don't bring my dad back here now I will kick his ass."

"I will tell him that." Hunter said with a laugh as he was walking out of the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and released it after Hunter was gone. I can't believe I was about to kissing Dave nearly right in front of Hunter. What was I thinking? In all the years I've known Dave I've never felt that way about him. I've always viewed him as a friend and even a brother. I've never felt like we should be more than that. I don't know what that was but it's gone now.

"Who's ass are you kicking?" I heard Shawn say from behind me.

"Randy's." I said as I turned to face him.

"I think you're gonna have to get in line behind Lita and Torrie."

"My house, I get to go first." I said as I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water, passing one to Shawn. "Is Mark still out there?"

"No, he went for a walk." Shawn said as he accepted the bottle of water from me.

"A walk? Mark doesn't go for walks."

"He does go for walks but only when he's upset or stressed out."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he's avoiding me?"

"No but I think you're avoiding him. He told me what happened last night."

"I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I didn't mean any of what I said."

"I know and I'm sure he knows. But I think you should still talk to him as soon as possible."

"I'll talk to him later after my parents leave."

"Really. Later."

"What's wrong with later?" I said as I let out a tired sigh.

"Nothing. I mean if I was you I would try to smooth things over with Mark now so there would be less tension at the dinner table. But what do I know? I'm just the only person in this house that has known Mark for nearly twenty years and know that when he's upset about something he tends to show it on his face."

"Okay, Shawn. I'll go talk to him now." I said as I placed my bottle of water on the counter.

"Are you sure? There's no pressure to do it now." Shawn said with a smile.

"No pressure! You just. . . you know what never mind. Hey could you go get Dave out of his room and tell Dave to get his ass back down here and check this food. Because me and cooking do not go well together.

"Okay. Hey. . .Umm. . . John what you walked in on early between me and Dave. . ."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Dave already told me it was just a kiss, it meant nothing and you two are just friends. Although I think you and Dave should be more than friends."

"No we shouldn't."

"Why? Clearly you and Dave feel something towards each other."

"No we don't. Stop trying to see what isn't there. Me and Dave are friends and will always be just friends and we're fine with that. Besides me and my ex-wife are thinking about giving our relationship another try."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've been talking about it for a while now." Shawn said with a smile.

"That's good I guess."

"It's great. And don't worry about Dave when he is ready he'll start dating again."

"I hope it's soon. I hate seeing him alone."

"He's not alone. He has you, me, Mark, Hunter, the girls and his own little girls at home. Dave will never be completely alone. So stop worrying."

"I guess you could be right . . . for the first time."

"I'm Shawn 'fuckin' Michaels, I'm always right." He said with a laugh as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Stop stealing my lines." I yelled after him.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Thanks for all the reviews. They mean so much to me.**

Chapter 24

After my short talk with Shawn I intended to go apologize to Mark but I got side tracked by a call from Vince. I was still on the phone with Vince when Dave walked into the kitchen. I watched every moved Dave made as he walked around the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. I never really notice how relaxed Dave looked when he cooked or how great his ass looked in a pair of jeans.

"_**John are you still there?"**_ I heard Vince say on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm still here." I said as I shook my head to clear my thoughts of Dave.

"_**So be there on time John. No fucking up."**_

"When have I ever let you down? V-man." I said with a laugh.

"_**Do you really want me to answer that question?**_"

"No. Not really. Look I'll be there on time, don't worry." I said as I stared out the window.

"_**You better be. Oh and John?**_"

"Yes."

"_**If you ever call me V-Man again. I will fire you.**_"

"You will never hear name come out of my mouth again."

"_**Good.**_" Vince said before he hung up.

"V-Man" Dave said with a laugh.

"What you don't think it's a great nickname for Vince?"

"Did he think it was a great nickname?"

"He told me if I ever call him that again he'll fire me." I said with a smile.

"One day you are going to push Vince too far, J. What did he want anyways?"

"He wants to meet me for lunch tomorrow to go over some work related stuff." I said as I stared at Dave.

I wanted to bring up what happened between me and him before Hunter walked in. But what if that look of lust Dave had in his eyes was just me imagining things. But why would I imagine something like that. I've never thought of Dave being anything more than a friend. But that look he had in his eyes and the way I felt when he was hugging me made me feel something. Something I don't feel when Hunter hugs me or even touches me. I felt. . . I felt safe.

"John!"

"Huh? What!" I yelled as Dave scared me out of my thoughts.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Dave said with a laugh. "One second you were talking the next you zoned out."

"Sorry."

"Thinking about your dad?"

"Yeah. Sure." I didn't want to bring up what I was really thinking about. There would be plenty of time for that later . . . maybe.

"I'm sure your dad and Randy will show up soon. They know what time dinner starts.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Okay. Here take this." Dave said as he handed me a serving bowl full of food.

"What's this?" I said as I looked at the food.

"It's food. Did you forget what food is, baby." Dave said with a laugh as he padded me on the head.

"Shut up. I know what it is. I meant why are you are giving this to me now."

"It's almost 7 o'clock and you told your mom dinner would be served at 7."

"Damn time went fast."

"Yep. Now carry that bowl into the dining room while I get the rest."

"I can't I need to talk to Mark."

"Well unless you're going to go in the bathroom and talk to him while he's in the shower. You'll have to wait until after dinner."

"Dammit. When did he come back?"

"A few minutes ago. Just talk to him later John." Dave said as he passed me another bowl.

"Fine." I said as I took the bowl from him and headed towards the dining room.

After setting the food up in the dining room, we took a step back to look at the table. Everything looked great. Now all we need are the guests.

"We did a really good job." Dave said as he patted me on my back.

"You and the girls did a great job I mostly panicked."

"You helped my carry the food in here so you did more than just panicked." Dave said as he walked around the table making a few adjustments.

"Is dinner ready? Me and Tor are starving." Lita asked as she stood at the dining room door.

"Yeah. It's ready. Could you tell my mom and everyone else they can come eat."

"Yep." She said before leaving out of the dining room.

"So where should I sit, Cena?" Dave said as he looked at the table.

"Sit where ever you like."

"Which mean sit anywhere as long as it's next to you?"

"Yep." I said a second before the door bell rung.

"Maybe that's your dad."

"Oh, please let it be." I said before walking out of the dining room and head towards the front door. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey son." My dad said as he walked past me.

"Are we late for dinner?" Randy asked as he walked in behind my dad.

"No. Dinner just started." I said through clenched teeth as I stared at Randy.

"Where's your bathroom? I want to freshen up before I eat." My dad asked as he took his jacket off.

"It's down the hall, first door on the right."

"Okay." My dad said as he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"So what's for dinner Cena?" Randy said as he turned to face me.

I looked down the hall to make sure my dad wasn't still standing there. When I saw he wasn't I grabbed Randy by the arm and pulled him back outside. I closed the door behind us and pulled Randy over to the parked cars and few feet from the door to make sure no one would over hear me talking or rather yelling at Randy.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Randy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything." Randy said with a smirk.

"You're always up to something."

"Your dad said he wanted a beer, so I took him to a bar to get one. There's no harm in that."

The look in Randy's eyes was telling me something wasn't right. That he did something that he didn't want me to find out.

"What did you do? What did you tell my father?"

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear." He said as he held up his hands. "I'm sure Hunter told you I'm trying to be a better person. I want things to go back the way they were before I cheated on Dave. So why would I go behind your back and tell you father something that you don't want him to know."

"I don't believe you."

"John, I didn't tell you father anything, but I can't promise you that he doesn't know about your past."

"What!"

"Adam was at the bar when we got there."

"Adam. . . Adam Copeland."

"Yeah."

"You let Adam tell him?"

"No, the whole time I was with them, Adam didn't tell your father anything. But I don't know if he told him anything when I went to the bathroom."

"You left my dad alone with him. You asshole!"

"What's going on?" I heard Hunter say from the door. I was so busy yelling at Randy that I didn't even notice the door open.

"What's going on is your friend here just screwed me over."

"What did you do Randy?" Hunter asked as he walked over to us.

"I didn't do anything. It was Adam." Randy said as he looked at Hunter than at me.

"What did Adam do?"

"Randy let him tell my dad about all the guy's I've been with."

"I didn't let him. I was in the bathroom."

"Okay wait." Hunter said as he turned to me. "Your dad knows about everything."

"Yes." I said as I stared at Randy.

"No." Randy said as he stared at me.

"I'm not sure." Me and Randy said in unison

"I'm confused." Hunter said as he ran a hand over his face.

"My father may or may not know about my past. Randy took my father to a bar and apparently Adam was there. Randy couldn't hold his piss so he left my father alone with Adam. And you know as well as I know that Adam hates me. So he will do anything and everything to mess my life up just like Randy would."

"If he didn't say anything about it when he walked in the door he may not know." Hunter said as he looked at me.

"I hope you're right Hunter. For Randy's sake I hope you're right."

"Whatever Cena. Can I go in? I'm starving." Randy asked.

"No!"

"Yeah go ahead." Hunter said cutting my protest short.

"Thanks." Randy said as he headed towards the door.

"Can you please be nice to him?" Hunter said as soon as Randy was in the house.

"No. I told you I wasn't going to treat him any better than I do now."

"If you're not going to be nice can you at least act a little civilized."

"I'm always civilized."

"John."

"Fine I'll act civilized for you, but if he pisses me off I'm kicking his ass."

"Thank you Angel." Hunter said as he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on Hunt we should be getting back inside."

"Yeah you're right."

We walked back in the house and headed towards the dinning but stopped when we spotted Randy standing at the entrance to the living room.

"Randy what are you doing? The dining room is two doors down." Hunter said.

"Yeah I know but watching Dave and John's dad have a stare down is a lot better than eating right now." Randy said as a smile crept on his face.

"What!" I said as quickened my pace. And sure enough, Dave and my dad having a stare down in the living room. My dad looked angry but Dave looked deadly.

"What's going on?" I said as I walked in the living room with Hunter and Randy following behind me.

"Nothing, son. Me and Dave are just have a man to man talk." My dad said as he stared at Dave.

"More like man to jackass talk." Dave said.

"What did you just call me boy?" My dad yelled at Dave.

"Who the fuck you calling boy?" Dave said as he stepped closed to my dad.

"Stop it." I said as stepping in between the two. "Hunter can you please take my father to the dining room before Dave hurts him?"

"I don't need your damn boyfriend to do anything I can find the dining room myself." My dad said as he looked as Dave one more time before walking out of the room.

"How did he know you're my boyfriend?" I asked as I looked over at Hunter.

"Sorry it slipped." Randy said with sheepish smile

"I hate you." I said as I advanced towards Randy

"Hate is such an ugly word Johnny."

"Get out."

"Come on Randy." Hunter said stepping in-between me and Randy, and led him out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I turned to face Dave.

"I'm fine." Dave mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure? Because that frown on your face is saying something different."

"I can't believe you're related to that man." He said as he un-crossed his arms on ran a hand over his face.

"I can't believe it either. I still hoping one day my mom will tell me I'm adopted." I said with a laugh.

"You're such a dork." Dave said as he cracked a smile.

"You hang out with me so that makes you a dork too."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Come on. Let go get this dinner over with." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the living room.

**Don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry but this is not an update. I know I said I would update soon but my muse went on a unplanned vacation. So I'm going through past chapters and correcting typo's until my muse gets back.

As I was reading through old chapters I realized I not feeling my original character Katalina Richardson any more. If you guys remember she was the waitress at the hotel café. I know you're wondering why the hell am I bring her up, well because she's going to be in one maybe two up and coming chapters.

So this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to cut my original character out and replace her with Sara Ramirez. If you don't know who Sara is, she plays Dr. Calliope 'Callie' Torres on Grey's Anatomy. If you don't know what Grey's Anatomy is than Google it. If you don't know what Google is than you're screwed. LOL.

Anyway I put a poll up because I don't know if I should use Sara's really name or Callie (her Grey's name). So cast you're votes.

If anyone has any questions about this story or any of my other stories sent me a message and I will happily answer them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Yay! Update time. This was suppose to be the last chapter of this story but every time I try to end it I think of something else I want to add to it. Lol. So I'm thinking there will be maybe five more chapters to this story, but it could be more.

**Note 2: **Thank you all for the reviews and the adds. They mean a lot.

Chapter 25

The tension at the dinner table was thick. So thick I felt like I was choking on it. I sat at the head of my table to get as far away from my dad and Randy as I could. I glanced over to my right and watched as Dave pushed he's food around on his plate. He was still in a bad mood after what happened between him and my dad. So I knew he wasn't going to eat much, which is the opposite of what I do when I'm in a bad mood. Next to Dave sat Torrie and Lita, who were picking off of each other's plates. Next to Lita sat Mark who was telling my parent's stories about being on the road.

On the left of me sat Hunter and Randy, whom were stuffing food in their mouths like that haven't ate in years. Next to Randy sat Shawn and my mom, whom were laughing at the stories that Mark was telling.

And straight in front of me sat my dad. He was laughing at the stories Mark was telling but I knew it was a fake laugh. I knew my father long enough to know that he was up at something and this bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach proved it.

"Dave I didn't realize you were such a great cook. Where did you learn to cook like this?" My mom said with a smile as Mark finished his story.

"Thank you. My mom taught me." Dave said as he smiled.

"So son?" My dad said completely ignoring what Dave just said.

"Yeah?" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"I was little shocked when your mother told me you called and wanted to have us over for dinner. We haven't seen you in about four years and out of the blue you want to have dinner with us." He said as he placed his fork on his plate. I didn't notice until that very second that he hasn't eaten any of his food.

"Yeah, well Mark and Shawn really wanted to meet you and mom."

"Well I can honestly say I wanted to meet your friends too and of course see you again." My dad said with a smile. A smile that I could tell was fake. "But then Randy took me to a bar where I met your friend Adam."

"Adam isn't my friend." I said as I placed my fork back on my plate and pushed it away from me as I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Really? For someone that isn't your friend he knew a lot about you. He told me some very interesting facts about you."

"Adam is someone that loves to spread lies about me." I said as I glanced over at Randy, whom avoided eye contact with me as he picked up his glass of water.

"What did he tell you?" My mom asked she looked at my dad than over to me and back to my dad.

"Well it turns out not only is our son gay but he's also a whore." My dad said as he's sickening fake smile turned into a frown.

The only sounds in the room were forks hitting plated after being dropped out of hands and Randy coughing after choking in his water. I stared at my dad in disbelief. I couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth.

"What!" My mom said as she looked over at me in shock.

"Adam told me that our son here, slept with a lot of guys when he joined the wwe. Some that worked with the company some that didn't. And not only is he a whore but he's also an alcoholic."

"John, tell me that's not true." My mom said as she stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes tell you mother it's not true Jonathan." My dad said though clenched teeth.

"Mom I . . . I really didn't want you to find out this way." I said as I avoid eye contact with her.

"No." She said as her voice broke. I could hear in her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

"Mom, I was going through a really rough time when I started being like that. I did things that I admit was stupid. But at the time I didn't care how stupid or wrong it was." I said as Hunter placed his hand on top of mine giving it a little squeeze for support.

"John I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say to him." My dad said as he stared at me with hate in his eyes. "I knew since the day you were born you were going to bring shame to this family."

"What family? This isn't a family. It's a fucking joke." I said as I let my temper take over. "And the only bigger joke than this so called family is you."

"How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your fucking father." My dad said as he stood up and stared at me like I was the scum of the earth.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You haven't been my father since the day I told you I'm gay." I said as I also stood up. "You act like you care about me out in public but behind closed doors you treat me like shit. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you."

My dad stared at me like he was ready you jump across the table and do as much bodily harm to me as he could, but I don't care how mad he is, I'm sick of dealing with him. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down because I knew the next few words that came out of my mouth were going to be shocking to nearly everyone at the table.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I slept with a lot of guy and to be honest more than half of them I don't even know their name or really even remember what they look like. I drank a lot. I did drugs. I even . . . as stupid as it was, I tried to kill myself. I would have succeeded if Dave didn't rush me to the hospital." I stared straight ahead at my dad I refuse to make eye contact with anyone else at the table because if my dad wasn't affected by anything I said I knew everyone else at the table would be. "But with all the mistakes I've made I still have a pretty damn good life. And I have a pretty damn good family."

"Damn good family? You just call us a joke." My dad said as he stared at me with a little less hate in his eyes.

"No, my damn good family isn't you and mom. My damn good family is Mark, Shawn, Li, Tor, Dave, Hunt and although I hate him Randy. They understand me, which is something you and mom failed at time and time again. So I'm done trying to make you both understand me."

I looked over at my mom, who hasn't said anything since my secrets came out. She was looking down at her plate. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, hell so was I.

"I can't do this anymore." I said as stepped away from the table. I need to get out of this room before I turn in to a crying mess on the floor. "I need some air."

"John wait." I heard Randy say. I looked over at Randy and saw something in him that I've haven't seen in a long time. I saw my friend, as weird as that may seem.

"Mr. Cena you can't just let your son walk out on you. You need to apologize and try to fix your relationship with him."

"There is nothing to be fixed. If he wants to turn his back on me and his mother then that's his own problem." My dad said as he looked between me and Randy.

"No, it's your problem. Because you are about to let the best person you could ever be around slip out of your life. You will regret letting John walk away, believe me I know."

"Why the hell are you trying to defend him? He said he hates you."

"He has a very good reason to hate me. I fucked up our friendship when I cheated on Dave."

"You dated Dave. You're gay?" My dad said as he looked more than a little shocked. The look on my dad face actually made me smile a little.

"Bi. Actually." Randy said with a smirk.

"You tricked me into think you were straight. If I knew you were anything but straight I would have never went anywhere with you." My dad said through clenched teeth.

"I never tricked you into thinking I was straight. But I do have to admit I did trick you into going to that gay bar."

"What!

"The bar we went to was a gay bar. Didn't you notice there weren't any females in there?" Randy said with a smirk.

"How dare you!" My dad yelled as his face turned red with anger. I couldn't help but smile at what Randy did to him.

"Calm down Mr. Cena."

"Don't you tell me to calm down you fucking fag!"

"What did you just call me!" Randy said as the smirk on his face turned into a deadly frown.

"You heard me, bitch!"

In the blink of an eye Randy had his hands around my dad's neck and had him pinned against the dining room wall. I didn't know how to react; part of me wanted Randy to kick my dad's ass. And the more sane part of me didn't want anything bad to happen to my dad.

I was brought back to reality by everyone screaming for Randy to stop. Hunter and Dave were pulling Randy in one direction while Mark and Shawn were pulling my dad in another direction trying to get them apart. Torrie and Lita were both trying to calm my mom down. I stared at the drama in front of me and I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. My whole life revolves around drama and I'm sick of it. With everyone trying to break Randy and my dad apart they didn't see me walk around to the other side of table and grab Randy's coat off the back of his chair before walking out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen with Randy's coat in tow. I dug through the pockets of his coat until I found what I was looking for. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled out what I was searching for.

"Thank you for not giving up smoking, Randy." I said to myself as I stared at the pack of cigarettes and lighter in my hand. I haven't smoked a cigarette in years but I really, really needed one. I tossed the coat on the counter and heading out the back door. I didn't stop walking until I was standing in the middle of my back yard.

I pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it before putting it to my lips and inhaling. I held the smoke in before slowly blowing it out. I looked up at the dark star filled sky and let out a sigh. I was pissed I knew I shouldn't have invited my parents over for dinner. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mark say from behind me.

"I'm good. I invited my parents over to dinner like you and Shawn wanted. They found out about my past. And the last thing I saw before leaving out of my house was Randy choking the hell out of my dad, so yeah I'm fucking great." I said with a snarl.

"I'm sorry. Shawn and I honestly thought things were going to go very different than they did."

"Yeah, well I knew tonight was going to blow up in my face. And not only did tonight blow up in my face but Randy maybe going to jail for attempted murder."

"Randy isn't going to jail."

"Oh, really." I said as I turned around to face him. "Can you convince my father whom I'm pretty sure hates Randy now, not to press charges against him?"

"No I can't, but Lita, Torrie and Shawn are trying their best to calm your father down."

"Well good luck to them on that." I said before taking a drag from my cigarette.

"You're not even going to try to help."

"I'm done caring about anything my father says or does."

"I get that and I don't blame you for how you feel towards your father right now. But Randy doesn't deserve to go to jail. After all he was trying to defend you and himself. Although I wouldn't have gone from yelling straight to choking but that's Randy and his fucked up temper."

"My dad isn't going to listen to anything I say now that he knows about all the fucked up things I've done."

"Speaking of things you've done. What the hell were you thinking when you tried to take your own life?"

"I don't want to talk about this now." I said as I turned away from him.

"Too fucking bad. We're talking about it." The tone in Mark voice told me I better start talking right now.

"It happened a few months after me and Dave started working for the wwe. I was stressed out, depressed and just couldn't handle the pain I was going through. So one night after a show while I was in the locker room alone I took a bunch of pills. When I woke up I was in the hospital."

"And Dave knew you did this and didn't say anything."

"Dave didn't know. Up until a few days ago he thought he rushed me to the hospital because I passed out from a concussion. So don't be mad at him, be mad at me.

"I'm not mad at him or you. I'm disappointed that you kept something like this a secret for so long. I could have helped you."

"You barely knew me. And I'm sure at the time you didn't want anything to do with me because you thought I was just some kid that was in way over his head."

"John if I thought you were just some kid that was in way over his head do you think I would have took time out of my life to train you? Do you think I would have let you get so close to me? Do you think I would call you my son?"

"No I guess not." I mumbled.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have. So I don't want you to think you have to keep a secret like that from me. I not going to judge you or look at you like your weak because you're not weak. You may have moments that are too tough for you to deal with but that is why you have your wwe family to help you." Mark said as he patted my on the back. "So if I ever hear you even thinking about committing suicide, I will kick your ass, got it?"

"Yeah I got it." I said with a smile.

"I love you, kid. And I don't want you to go anywhere anytime soon."

"I love you too, old man. And don't worry I got a good thing going here so I'm not in a rush to end it anytime soon."

"Good."

We stood in silence and stared at the sky. I felt a lot better about everything that just happened between me and my parents but there was one thing that I needed to clear up with Mark.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you."

"Don't worry about. I was there at the wrong time. Believe me I've done what you've did to a number of people before, so forget about it."

"But. . ."

"John stop talking you're fucking up our father and son moment."

"Sorry." I said with a laugh as I took a drag off my nearly forgotten cigarette.

"Where did you get cigarettes from?" Mark said as he looked at me.

"I stole them from Randy." I said with a smirk.

"Return them to him."

"Do I have to?" I said a second before we heard something in my house shatter and Randy yelling 'that's the best you got, old man'.

"Keep the whole damn pack, you may need it."

"Yep." I said as I put the light and cigarettes in my pocket before heading back toward the house.

We entered the kitchen as we heard more yelling and something else breaking. I tossed my lit cigarette in the sink and doused it in water.

"They must be in the dining room still." Mark said as he looked at me.

"Yep." I said as I turned the water off and headed to the dining room.

I couldn't believe the sight of my dining room when Mark and I entered the room. There was food, broken glasses and broken plates everywhere. Randy was at one end of the dinner table yelling and my dad was at the other end ready to throw another plate at Randy. Lita, Torrie and my mom were standing the in the corner of the dining room trying to avoid the flying foods and broken glass. Dave, Hunter and Shawn were standing on one side of the room watching the yelling slash food fight between Randy and my dad.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Look at my fucking room!" I yelled as all eyes turned towards me.

"Well look who decided to show back up." My dad said as he put the plate he had in his hand down. "My good for nothing pain in the ass son."

"Shut . . . up." I said through clenched teeth as I stared at my dad. "From the moment you stepped in my house, you disrespected me and my family. And against my better judgment I let you stay in my house. So I have to apology to my family for making them spend more than a second in my house with a self-centered, close minded asshole like you. So with that being said I want you to get out of my house."

"Fine. Pamela, let's go." Mt dad said as he headed towards the entrance of the dining room door. He stopped and turned to look at me before walking through the door. "You and your friends will all burn in hell for your sins."

"I'm sure you'll be roasting there long before any of us get there." I said with a smirk.

He glared at me one more time before turning and walking out of the room with my mom following behind him.

"Mom, wait." I said as I followed her out of the room. "Mom, you don't have to leave"

I wasn't expecting the look on her face when she turned around to face me. She didn't look angry she looked very disappointed.

"John when you came to me and said you wanted to move to California to fulfill your dreams I said okay as long as you promised me that you wouldn't change who you were. And you told me that you would never change. You told me that you would stay good and out of trouble."

"I haven't changed. I still the same."

"You have changed John."

"Okay, I'll admit I've changed a little but if you went through the things I've been through you would've changed too."

"You've changed more than just a little." She said as she reached up and held my face in-between her hands so she could stare into my eye. "Your eyes . . . Your eyes don't light up like they use to.

"My eyes still light up mom. You just refuse to see that light because you don't want to admit that you and dad made a mistake by pushing me out of your lives because I'm gay."

"Pamela! Let's go!" My dad yelled from the front door as he was walking out.

"I should go." My mom said as she removed hands from my face.

"You don't have to go." I said as I grabbed her hand. "It is never too late for us to start over. Stay here tonight and let's work out our problems. Please mom."

From the look in her eyes I knew she wanted to stay with me but being the loyal and supportive wife that she is, she pulled her hand out of mine and took a step away from me.

"I need to go." She said as she turned around and quickly headed toward the front door, leaving me breathless. She turned and looked at me one more time before stepping out the door and quietly closing it.

I let out a sigh as I realized my parents just walked out of my life and I really don't feel as sad as I thought I would. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel different but for right now I feel fine.

"Where the fuck is my coat?" I heard Randy say from the dining room.

I let a smile grace me lips before heading back into the room with the only people I want and need in my life right now.

**Don't forget to review!**

**And don't forget to vote on the poll I have up on my profile!**


End file.
